She Writes His Heart
by SilentCynara
Summary: Have you ever wished you could live your favorite manga? Not Syaoran Li, who's neck-deep in Clow Cards, freshly developed magic he has to learn to control, and an impossible crush on Kinomoto Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**She Writes His Heart**

**Summary: **Have you ever wished you could live your favorite manga? Not Syaoran Li, who's neck-deep in Clow Cards, freshly developed magic he can't control, and an impossible crush on Kinomoto Sakura.

**Premise:** What if Sakura and Syaoran met and began capturing the cards and developing magic—as adults? Lots of laughs, I presume. Toss in a Tomoyo with her own design boutique, a mysterious Eriol who admits he's up to no good, and a bossy Mei Ling as Syaoran's boss, and add a mysterious fanfic in which someone chronicles what will happen to Sakura and Syaoran and... we probably have a merry mess on our hands.

**Dedicated to parma-violets, who helped me out with this story nearly two years ago! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Syaoran's Two Little Secrets**

**Crush**

Syaoran sighed and bent down to hide a blush when the new girl came in—and to hide the screen of his browser; he didn't want her seeing what he was reading. She'd been assigned to share the area of his cubicle, and her cheery 'hellos' and smiles always melted his heart.

The thing was, Syaoran had never had a serious girlfriend though he was a very good-looking young man. Most people are disappointed to be born with brown hair and eyes—_**too boring**_, they would say. But Syaoran's large eyes were a clear amber, the kind a girl could lose herself in, and his thick hair was colored like rich chocolate. Add a well-built tall body, and you had—you guessed it, a very good-looking guy.

Too bad his expression seemed put-offish and snobbish; people thought he thought he was too good for the common herd. A _**snob**_; a _**player**_; an _**arrogant ass**_: those were the ways he'd heard himself described in the past.

But the truth was that Syaoran was rather awkward around people, and preferred staying quiet to embarrassing himself by stammering or saying something stupid. Which he often did, by the way. He often found himself wishing more people could understand that stringing words and sentences together were so much easier on paper than in his head. Somehow, getting words from his head to his mouth was a dangerous, difficult process, filled with verbal land mines and emotional trenches.

He'd been too shy to approach his crushes in school, preferring to stay near them and helping them out any way he could which would not draw notice. Many a girl he'd drawn close to this way had often fallen for him, then given up when he showed no signs of courting them properly and asking them out—not because he wasn't interested but because he was just so _**shy**_.

His friends liked to make fun of him as a result; Eriol Hiiragizawa liked slyly prodding him towards girls, and Takashi Yamazaki enjoyed telling poor, gullible Syaoran tall tales about how love could pass a person by, the end result being that Syaoran was terrified he would end up an old, crotchety bachelor.

But then there was Sakura Kinomoto. Her auburn hair was the first thing he had noticed, then when she turned around, oh those eyes! She was practically his favorite manga character Fa Ying come to life, what with her delightfully tousled and layered auburn hair, eyes like jade, lips and cheeks as pink as the sakura blossoms she was named for, and a delicate chin and nose. He especially liked it when she squeezed her eyes shut when she smiled. She was so cute, when he saw her coming down the corridor towards their part of the office, he felt a thrill.

Just like he did today.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" she greeted him, her fingers touching his shoulder gently. The first time she'd done that, he hadn't washed the shirt for a week, but then the smell offended him so he'd given up and washed it. Of all his crushes, this one on Sakura was the most overwhelming, and he was finding it easier to stay silent than to say something, anything to her.

"Ready for our first audit together?" she chirped as she sat in her chair and placed her bag on the small, low cabinet that divided their shared cubicle.

He found himself wishing she would touch him again; he was rather starved for physical contact as he lived alone, and avoided his sisters, who were prone to hugging him halfway to death when they saw him.

But Sakura was another story; when she touched him, he perked up instantly. He loved it when she got all touchy-feely on him; though it made him blush, he adored it anyway. He always wished he were as suave as Eriol, who could flirt back with women with ease, or as funny as Takashi, who seemed to get away with any silly stunt he pulled because women thought he was cute.

Sakura turned to him as she hung up her jacket, and smiled again (). Syaoran fought the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. She _**always**_ had that effect on him, and he just _**knew **_he was going to say something **stupid** in _three...two...one..._

"Ah. Ee-yuh."

_**Shit.**_Syaoran was temptedto bang his head on his desk, except she wouldn't just suspect he was a nutjob, she would have confirmation of it.

Against his expectations she giggled, a melodious little trill Syaoran adored, as she squeezed her eyes shut in the way he was really learning to love, and turned to switch her PC on.

Though he was grateful she hadn't given him an odd look (despite the number of times he'd done something dumb in front of her), Syaoran fought the urge to seize the envelope opener and stab himself with it to end his misery. Why, why, _**why **_couldn't he _**ever**_say something intelligent around Sakura Kinomoto?

She'd first come into his life a month ago. He was secretly working at one of the companies his family owned, and she was hired by their senior audit manager (who was also his cousin) to help serve as a "decoy" auditer and to shore up their bank of young audit report writers for their consulting company. Syaoran had been assigned to the health and wellness division, and Sakura had been hired straight from college to be his partner. He would do the reports, and she would do the testing at the gyms and wellness cafes and spas.

Syaoran admired her easy way with people; barely a month and people adored her, stopping by her cubicle to ask her to lunch and to chitchat with her. Syaoran always ate alone or brought a bento box because he was too shy to join others. It was taken for arrogance on his part (yet again) and he had no idea of how to dispel the misconception. But Sakura had begun including him whenever people ate, and slowly, he was being accepted by the others.

It was a nice feeling.

* * *

**Kawaii**

His crush on Sakura was one of Syaoran's two secrets. The other one was that he was a fan of a romantic magical manga called "Captors" ever since he discovered the main character, a boy named Xiao Long, resembled him in looks. They both had tousled dark brown hair which would never stay flat, large light brown eyes, high cheekbones, and lean, slender bodies.

Though he was older than the Captors' Xiao Long—the character being sixteen and in high school, and him being twenty-two and fresh out of college—the resemblance was uncanny. He'd been invited to cosplay often by friends and the occasional fangirling stranger, but he'd been too embarrassed to do so. Those who read Captors kept telling him he was Xiao Long brought to life.

But it ended there. Syaoran wasn't arrogant as Xiao Long was, but he often wished he could have Xiao Long's snappy patter, sarcasm, wit, and easy way with jokes instead of being shy and tongue-tied around people, and with a tendency to speak abruptly.

So Syaoran liked reading about the cocksure, confident Xiao Long, who had all sorts of adventures. Though Syaoran was athletic, he felt he could never equal Xiao Long, who was a martial artist, swordsman, and magician who had a magical sword he could summon from a pendant, the ability to use air, fire, lightning, and water spells, and the kind of bravery that let him run in front of Fa Ying when she was threatened by some unusual force.

_**It sounds like heaven to be that confident and brave**_, Syaoran thought. He'd never had to save a girl or do anything unusual in his life, and so he had no idea if he had it in him to be anything like Xiao Long.

The thing he _did_ share with Xiao Long was that Xiao Long could never get it right when it came to his crush on the beautiful Fa Ying, his constant companion and rival for collecting Reed Cards. Fa Ying was a petite beauty with auburn hair and green eyes, but the complication was that she had a crush on Yuki Kitushiro, her brother's best friend, and was as good as blind to Xiao Long's feelings.

Whenever a new chapter came out, Syaoran often rushed to a manga store to buy the magazine "Kawaii" in which it appeared. And of course he had to hide his addiction. Whoever heard of an adult male addicted to a cutesy manga? He'd never hear the end of it from his four sisters or his cousin. And he dreaded being caught carrying "Kawaii" so much, he would buy any larger magazine to cover it.

Which had not been a good idea last month when he'd accidentally bought a porn magazine to cover "Kawaii," which had had a pink fluffy bunny cover and a feather pen giveaway. He'd just picked up a random magazine at the stand to cover up "Kawaii" and realized too late that he'd picked up "Sexy XXX Girls"—which was a hardcore sex magazine. Some officemates—thankfully not including Sakura—had spotted him, and he'd been ragged half to death about being _hentai_.

_Well, it was better than being thought of as gay, _he sighed. Plus, when he gave the feather pen to Sakura, she had been so happy. It still perched on her desk, and his heart warmed whenever he saw it.

Despite all the embarrassment, he enjoyed reading "Captors" which appeared to be ending soon; he had an easier time buying the tankoubon or manga issues collected in a book because he could always say he was buying it for a sister.

"Captors" was a nice romantic world in which all Fa Ying had to worry about was capturing the next Reed card and wearing her best friend Tomo Dadoichi's dress designs and putting up with her older brother Yoya's annoying actions.

The biggest issue in 'Captors' revolved around Xiao Long's inability to confess his love for Fa Ying. Once, Xiao Long had ended up stammering in front of Fa Ying, then choking on his own saliva; the sweet Fa Ying had wound up having to smack his back, causing Xiao Long to blush even further... he'd been lucky not to wind up with a nosebleed, and Syaoran had laughed his head off.

Most recently, Xiao Long had tried to confess on the school grounds, only for them to be interrupted just as he uttered, "I love you," by the loud blaring of the school klaxon. Fa Ying hadn't heard him, and when Xiao Long discovered it was the school prankster Takahashi Yazamaki who'd set the klaxon off, he'd been tempted to use his sword to slice the other guy in half. Syaoran had enjoyed reading that as well; it was much more fun to read about others struggling with life and love than to go through it himself.

Monthly updates weren't enough, so Syaoran also haunted fanfiction sites in hopes of finding good stories about Xiao Long and Fa Ying. Often he had to troll through lousy stories, but there were some which made him smile.

He'd found a story with an interesting premise, written by an author who called him or herself **SkyPhenomena**: in an alternate universe, Fa Ying had become a reporter for a newspaper, and had been partnered with Xiao Long, who secretly had a crush on her. They shared a cubicle, and Xiao Long had hidden his heritage from Fa Ying and the rest of the office.

The coincidence in basic situations floored him, and he began to read.

_Xiao Long Reed, after taking care to check if anyone was looking at him, banged his head on his desk. Fa Ying Yue had done it again and without even knowing it; he'd embarrassed himself in front of her when he'd wound up stuttering when he asked her to have lunch with him._

But she said yes! And she smiled at me! _He rejoiced inwardly._

_They would be having lunch together for the first time, and he was wondering whether to take her to a nearby café down the avenue or to play it cool and just go to the office cafeteria._

_Xiao Long wanted to talk to Fa Ying, though, and chose the cafeteria. It had the advantage of being cheap, and he was more comfortable there._

_It proved to be a good choice. She laughed at his jokes, leaned in closer to hear his confidences, and smiled at him so often, he felt his cheeks go permanently pink._

Cafeteria. Syaoran suddenly got an idea.

"Uh... hey?" He was still unused to calling Sakura by her name; she'd insisted on it when they became cubiclemates but he couldn't seem to wrap his tongue around the word "Sakura," for some reason. But he leaned over the small cabinet, and she turned to him, smiling.

"Yeah, Li-kun?" Oh God that smile. Oh God, how she said his name!

"Wa… want to have lunch before we go to the new gi-gym opening?" _**Stammering is such a turn-off,**_ he thought angrily. _**I have to stop stammering! **_Focusing on his stammering, though, prevented him from noticing that he had begun blushing.

_**Just what I need, **_Syaoran moaned in his head. _**Why do I have to act like a dork around her?**_

"Sure. You paying?" she teased him.

He would always envy her easy ability to laugh, to tease him…to just be herself with him.

"Of course," and he smiled. "I invited you, so…" Damn it why were his ears warm? And why was she coming closer now of all times? She was so close he could smell her perfume, a light and pleasant citrusy scent.

Sakura reached over and brushed some lint off his short-sleeved shirt. "That would be so great, Syaoran-kun. Okay. Twelve-thirty?"

"Um. Yeah," Syaoran replied, and was relieved, casting a grateful glance at the screen with the latest chapter of the fanfiction, and reminding himself to leave a nice review for the author, "**SkyPhenomena**," when he got the chance.

Thankfully Sakura was called out at that moment by their boss Mei Ling (who was the only one in the office who knew _**exactly**_ who Syaoran was—being his cousin and former fiancée), and he quickly sneaked a peek at the latest chapter of the fanfiction he was reading.

"_You like soba," Xiao Long said to Fa Ying. He'd watched her happily eat the zaru soba at the __newspaper's canteen, even getting up to order a second helping. How cute was she when she sipped at the noodles? He even found how she handled her chopsticks fascinating; her fingers were dainty, like slender white candles tipped with healthy pinkish nails. He couldn't help but smile; those kinds of fingers were, after all, considered a sign of desirability among the Chinese, of which he was one._

"_That I do," she smiled, happy that he'd noticed something about her. __She thought, _When, oh when would Xiao Long figure out that I like him? _She loved the way he would push out his lower lip when he sighed, the expelled air making his heavy chocolate-brown bangs flutter upwards. She also loved the clean way he smelled, his gentle voice, his rarely-heard laugh._

_**Aww,**_ Syaoran thought. _**That's so sweet; they like each other but don't know it!**_

"_Ah." Xiao Long filed the little fact away for future reference, and felt a small thrill of pride go through him; living alone, he was a good cook, and he'd learned his lessons well from Wu, the family manservant who'd stood in the place of his __late father._

"_I wish I knew how to cook it," Fa Ying sighed. "I mean, I can boil the noodles, no problem, but making the sauce really stumps me."_

_Xiao Long would never know what inspired him to take the initiative but he was very grateful later that he did._

"_You know...__ I can cook, and maybe... well, if it's not too forward... I... I could teach you," he said. _

_Under the table, he was fidgeting with his chopsticks, and as he waited for her response, he cringed when he snapped one of them in half._

"_Really?" Fa Ying's eyes widened, and she smiled. "You would be willing to teach me?"_

"_I can go to your house instead, if you're not comfortable going to mine. I can do it anywhere," he said in a rush, realizing as soon as the words left his lips how suggestive his ideas had sounded. _

Ah well, if I offend her I can always poke my eyes out with the shards of my chopstick, _Xiao Long thought wryly._

"_My place is a mess," she said innocently, completely missing the implications of his statement. "If you have a good kitchen, maybe we can trade... I can do your laundry, and you teach me to make soba sauce and a few other things! How about that, Xiao Long-kun? Are you free Saturday evening?"_

"_Ah... yes ... but..." The thought of Fa Ying doing his laundry horrified him; he didn't want her fingers soiled by his dirty clothes. "Don't worry about it... Y... you..." _Why can't I ever say her name? _he berated himself. "You can just... don't..."_

"_I would feel like such a parasite if I didn't do something for you," Fa Ying said, horrified. "Please, Xiao Long-kun?"_

"_Er," and Xiao Long felt his cheeks go warm, "we can figure something out. How about that?"_

"_Deal!" Fa Ying smiled and squeezed her eyes affectionately at Xiao Long, who knew it was going to be a very interesting night. He idly toyed with the idea of plastering his cheeks with something to cover the red, then discarded the idea; she might think he was gay, and he didn't want that._

"_So we'll buy the ingredients together tomorrow night before going to your place," Fa Ying said, secretly thrilled. This time she would have Xiao Long all to herself...__ and maybe this time she could find out whether he liked her or not._

Syaoran sighed. His life was boring. He didn't stand a chance of Sakura ever returning his feelings, let alone coming over to his condominium to learn how to make soba sauce.

But at least he got to work with her. He perked up at the thought, and when he saw her coming back from Mei Ling's office, he smiled.

The smile faded when he noticed who was waiting outside their office with a bunch of flowers for Sakura. _**Oh no, not him again,**_Syaoran moaned in his mind.

**To be continued in chapter 2.**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hi! It's been a long time since I wrote something nice and fluffy and angst-free (well, relatively; I doubt I can write anything without it haha). Not abandoning Addiction; it's just at the heavy stage and is being carefully rewritten and beta'd. So I'd like to ask you to review, to let me know if I should continue this story (because in all honesty it's disheartening to write and not get reviews) and update quickly.

Syaoran here is based on the latter part of Season Two and the entire Season 3. I figured he'll lose the blushy part of him—for the most part—as he ages, but his shyness would manifest as something to be misinterpreted. Don't you find it funny that aside from Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, and Eriol (when he's pissed haha) in the series (manga and anime) he does not speak to any other classmate? So I sort of exaggerated it here.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2, Sakura's Secret**

_Sakura tiptoed into her father's basement library, wondering what the strange clattering noise had been. Twenty-two is too old to be afraid of ghosts, she admonished herself, but she clutched her old cheerleading baton tight anyway. Of course it escaped her that a baton would simply pass through a ghost but then when people are scared or stressed, they hang on to anything that can give them support of any kind._

"_About time," a small voice said. "What does it take to get your attention?"_

"_Hoe!" Sakura only let out that childish exclamation when she was startled... which she was, now. She started and tripped over a few boxes and wound up in a heap on top of some old books, which fell over. _

_One red and gold book glowed as it fell open on the ground, and suddenly, in a blinding flash, things flew out of it. A strong wind blew throughout the basement; mysteriously though it did not disturb the books lined on the shelves, but it did blow a window open. Something rustled through it, and soon the wind died down._

"_Ho-e," Sakura breathed when things returned to normal._

"_Way to go," someone said dryly. "And I thought things might be easier because you're an adult."_

_Who was talking? There was no one there, and Sakura gripped the baton even harder when she realized the voice was coming from a tiny gold-colored stuffed tiger which was staring up at her, mouth agape._

"_Yaahh!" she yelled as she brought the baton down on its head._


	2. Chapter 2

**She Writes His Heart, Chapter 2: The Beginning, Twice Over  
**

When Sakura saw him, her heart leapt as it always did. Today, his light hair had been ruffled by the gentle wind outside; his glasses were slightly askew, and his smile was as wonderful as ever. Seeing him made Sakura's day better, always. It was like the fact that he existed was enough to make her world a better place, and Sakura was happy that he was in her life.

But.

Sakura sighed and turned away from Syaoran Li, her kind officemate, whom she had been talking to. "I'll just say hello to Yukito-san," she murmured, blushing, then she ran out of their shared cubicle to greet Yukito.

_When will he ever notice my true feelings?_ Sakura smiled as she accepted the bouquet of orchids and sunflowers from Yukito Tsukishiro, her brother's best friend. He brought her flowers once a month, from the flower shop he ran. Jokingly he called it 'giving Sakura samples'; the first time it had happened, when she was finishing her primary education course in college, she had nearly died of the thrill. But when no confession followed, and their relationship continued to be the gently platonic one it always was, Sakura's heart plummeted. As it continued to do so now.

She had loved him for years, ever since he'd moved to Tomoeda when she was in the third grade. His warm hazel eyes, his gentle smile, and his sweetness had captivated her all those years ago… and to this day she wished she was more than just "Touya's little sister" to him.

Often, Sakura had fantasized about the day he would realize his feelings for her. She'd played out the scene in her mind so often, it felt like a memory.

_One day, out of the blue, after spending the day together on the beach, he turned to her, as the sun was setting, and said, "Do you know, I've loved you for so long, Sakura-chan?" _

_And she looked at him, eyes shining in joy, and answered, "I've always loved you, Yukito-san!"_

_He would open his arms and smile that warm smile of his, then she would be in his embrace, for the first time as a lover._

What would she give to have that become reality?

Oh they'd gone on dates, all right. Every Christmas, which was Yukito's birthday, they would go to the amusement park, as they always had since she was ten and had mustered the courage to ask him out. On her birthday, he would take her out to a nice restaurant. If she seemed sad or down, he would take her out too. They would hold hands as they walked, and Sakura would be thrilled when people mistook them for a couple; Yukito looked young enough to be her age despite being six years older.

Often, she swore to herself that she would tell him how she felt, now… but always, something happened to prevent it. A minor road accident interrupted when she was in high school; in college, they were alone when a couple hidden in the bushes began to argue. She was beginning to wonder if the fates were trying to tell her something.

_Yeah, they are, and it's 'Sakura, you've been in love with this guy for more than ten freaking years and you're not going to get anywhere,' _she thought a little bitterly. Sakura blew some air upwards, moving her bangs off her face, and placed her head on her arms.

In truth Sakura was beginning to wonder what it would be like to love someone else. Yukito was her only close male friend; all her other friends were girls. She was curious as to what it would be like to spend time with someone else, to slowly fall in love with someone her own age, because she couldn't imagine it. Again she sighed.

Syaoran watched Sakura as she accepted the bouquet from Yukito. Her smile was radiant, and he realized with a shock that she was in love with the gentle-looking older man. He felt something sink in the region of his chest, and he stifled the urge to turn and run away.

Running away was how he coped with problems as a child. Often, stuck for words or something to do, he would turn tail and leave girls he liked behind. Syaoran was well aware that he had developed a reputation for being a jerk as a result, but over time, he'd learned to stay where he was and suck it up.

Not that it didn't suck when he did stay and face things.

He watched as Sakura spoke to the man she'd called 'Yukito-san,' looking perkier and happier than he'd ever seen her. Yukito replied to whatever it was, smiling; he laughed, patted her head, then left.

_There it was,_ Syaoran thought. It was in the way Yukito looked at her: with tender affection that was almost paternal. He didn't return Sakura's feelings, and the thought made him sad for her.

Sakura watched as Yukito left after delivering the flowers and asking how she was doing at her new job. He asked after her best friend Tomoyo, who was entering design school, and told her to do her best at her job.

_A kid sister. That's all I'll ever be to him, _she thought glumly.

Then a voice asked, "Are you all right?" Syaoran was looking at her, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Well, yeah," Sakura smiled at him reassuringly. Her problems didn't need to be his problems, after all. He was just such a good guy—and a cute one to boot—that she thought was strange he didn't have a girlfriend yet.

If only she knew.

"Um… is there a problem… with your, um, b-boyfriend?" Syaoran asked. He could have smacked himself as soon as the last word left his lips; he knew Yukito wasn't her boyfriend but could he blurt that out loud? If not then what else to call the man? _Ah well, too late, maybe I've offended her,_ he thought.

Sakura couldn't help it; a "hah!' escaped her before she could control herself. He raised a curious eyebrow at that.

"He… he's not my boyfriend."

Syaoran's heart gave a little leap for joy when she admitted what he knew, but when he saw what the admission cost her, he stifled his reactions. "And… um, is that the problem? Th-That he's not?" He looked away; was what he said too forward?

_How did he know?_ Sakura looked up wonderingly at Syaoran, then sighed. He had a knack for cutting to the heart of a problem; it was something she'd noticed early on about him. He didn't say much but when he did, it always mattered.

"Well, yeah," she said reluctantly.

He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face, then when Sakura wondered if he was ever going to say anything, he suddenly said, "Let's have lunch."

"Hoe?"

Food always cheered Sakura up, Syaoran had learned over the time they'd spent together. And besides, he'd said he'd treat her to lunch. But not at the cafeteria… Syaoran decided to take her to a nice Thai restaurant he'd discovered some time ago.

"Come on. I said I'd buy you lunch, so…" He cocked his head towards the door.

"Uh, okay…" Sakura stood up and grabbed her bag. Syaoran shook his head.

"My treat. Just bring your cell phone, in case we get called back." He marveled at the fact that he was able to talk to her now… why did it have to take a depressed Sakura for him to act this way?

Sakura followed Syaoran, and when they got on the train, she asked, "But where are we going?"

He allowed himself a small smile but said nothing.

"Fine, be mysterious," Sakura grinned. The train was full at the lunch hour, and every now and then, she was crushed into Syaoran by the people moving in and out of the exit. She grabbed onto his arm, apologizing as she steadied herself.

_Oh crap,_ Syaoran thought. He liked it when she pressed into him, and when she looked up at him and smiled then said, "Sorry" after one particularly bad lurch, his own heart gave a little lurch.

Why did she have to be so damned cute? Why did he have to like her warmth and her smile? Well, Syaoran realized there were other reasons why he liked her: she was cheerful in contrast to his dourness, she looked at the bright side of things, and she was just so _**real**_, unlike other girls with their coquettish ways and artificial voices and flirty mannerisms.

Too bad a friend was all he probably could ever be for her.

On the other hand, Sakura was enjoying herself; the change of pace was nice, and since she'd grown up in Tomoeda, getting to see new places in Tokyo made her happy. As three stations passed, she looked at Syaoran curiously and found him watching her. It made her feel warm inside to know how considerate and protective he was, and she wondered if it would be a good idea to set him up with a friend… it would be such a waste for a kind, handsome guy like him to be single.

But who to set him up with? She frowned as she mentally rifled through her list of friends.

_That's it, Naoko! She's a great girl, and Syaoran is such a nice guy! I'll set them up this weekend! _She almost clapped her hands in delight, except the train stopped again and she had to grab onto Syaoran's arm for support. He stiffened, and she said, "Sorry!"

"It's okay," he said without looking at her; Sakura smiled because he reminded her of her brother Touya. Syaoran, she realized, was shy and often misinterpreted; if only people tried to get to know him, they would see what a great person he was. And of course he was easy on the eyes too; Sakura thought he was one of the most handsome men she'd ever met. _Must tell Naoko that when I set them up,_ she thought happily. No, better yet, she would take a photo so Naoko could see for herself how good-looking Syaoran was.

After a while, Syaoran said, "This is our stop," and he waited for her to get off first. As he followed, he nearly passed out when Sakura held his hand.

"You have to hold on to me," she squeaked as the crowd pressed against them. "I don't know this part of town and I don't want to get lost!"

Syaoran didn't trust himself to speak; he nodded and when her grip tightened, he was grateful that his back was to her so that she couldn't see him blush. From the way his ears were heating up and passersby were staring at him, it meant he was monumentally red. Oh great. Unrequited love plus a side order of humiliation meant he was in for a bad time of it.

They made it to the place called Khao Pad within minutes, and Sakura was delighted when Syaoran explained what the menu meant and encouraged her to order what she liked; they would share the food. She chose the salted fish, omelet, and raw mango brown rice; spring rolls with ground chicken and glass noodles; tom yum soup; broiled pork with hard-boiled egg in soy sauce and vinegar; and the sautéed whitefish in sweet chili sauce; Syaoran was amazed to note that she chose most of what he himself would have ordered, and he found a little smile working itself on his lips as a result.

"You look cute when you smile, you know," Sakura told him.

Syaoran could feel himself turning red. "What?"

"You're usually so quiet and serious. Girls like that, don't get me wrong," Sakura said. "But I like it when you smile. Makes you more human, you know? 'Cause if you're just this handsome guy but you have this 'I-don't-smile' vibe, it's not as nice as the way you feel to me when you do smile."

He couldn't help it; he smiled. "Oh, okay…"

"You can call me Sakura, you know," she giggled. "You're not used to calling people by their first names, are you?"

Syaoran shook his head, feeling the warmth that was still in his cheeks.

"Is it okay to call you S-sakura? I mean, you've only really known me for a while," he managed to get out.

She smiled that lovely smile in which she closed her eyes, almost as if the act of smiling made her happy, and Syaoran stifled the urge to touch her cheeks affectionately. _She's so damned cute!_

"I think you're a nice guy, Syaoran-kun," she said. "And I like spending time with you."

_She doesn't mean anything special by it, _Syaoran reminded himself. _She's just too innocent to realize… but I wish it did mean something special!_ he thought despairingly.

"Uh, thanks," he muttered, then he busied himself chewing the bean sprouts served with the spring rolls.

But after that, the conversation flowed freely when they began to talk about cooking, much to Syaoran's amazement. Sakura impulsively offered to make tenshin for Syaoran when she discovered it was his favorite dish; turned out they both liked shrimp. And Syaoran was irresistibly reminded of Fa Ying when Sakura said she liked noodles; he in turn offered to bring his Cantonese braised noodles with seafood for her to try.

Later, he encouraged her to talk about Yukito, and Sakura shared how she had grown up with him in the picture as her brother's best friend. Syaoran easily read between the lines and could see her frustration over her situation, but he refrained from saying anything. Instead he nodded, laughed when Sakura told him funny stories, and savored being with her.

Then she insisted on taking their photo with the camera of her cell phone.

"W-why?" Syaoran stammered.

"Because this was a fun lunch! Let's take it as a souvenir. Come on, please?" she coaxed.

When he nodded, Sakura summoned a waiter and asked him to please take their photo. She grinned; Syaoran gave the camera an uncertain look, and when they examined the resulting photo, Syaoran managed to blurt, "Give me a copy, okay?"

"Sure!"

After all, it was the only way he could have her. Or so he thought.

Once back at the office, Syaoran learned, along with Sakura, that their audit for that afternoon had been moved to the next day, and Mei Ling told them they could go home instead.

"Oh, too bad," Sakura smiled.

Syaoran nodded at her; he was itching to click on the link in his email that said one of his favorite authors, SkyPhenomena, had updated, but with Sakura looking over his shoulder, he couldn't.

"Um, er… You take care going home," he said as she picked up her bag.

"Thanks again for lunch!" She smiled and patted his shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

Once she was gone, Syaoran began to read. In the previous chapter, Fa Ying had accidentally released the Reed cards; the scene was about to shift to his favorite character, Xiao Long. He wasn't disappointed; he began to read…

* * *

_**Updated 03-31-10. Author: SkyPhenomena. Chapters: 4. Words 12,684. Rating: T**_

"_**What the hell?" Xiao Long dropped the sword that had materialized in his bedroom. He had no idea how to use it, and the edge gleamed wickedly in the scant light from his adjoining bathroom.**_

_**He suddenly felt a surge of power go through him, one that knocked him off his feet. Power began to permeate him; he could feel the sheer energy threatening to just make him implode, and he closed his eyes in desperation. But soon the surge vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, and Xiao Long was left wondering what had happened.**_

_Hah, he has magic now, _Syaoran grinned as he scrolled the page down_. Good for him._

_**Xiao Long jumped when a voice asked, "How long have your powers been locked away, boy?"**_

_**A tall angel-like being with silver hair that brushed the floor was standing next to Xiao Long's bed. Xiao Long's eyes went to the sword; following his gaze, the otherworldly creature sighed. "Don't. That is a magical sword and can harm both humans and supernatural beings like myself and I'd rather you didn't."**_

"_**W-who are you?" Xiao Long stammered**_

_**The angel calmly said, "I am the Moon Guardian, and I am here to teach you the skills you will need to protect Fa Ying, who is the Reed Card Mistress."**_

"_**M-me?" Xiao Long felt faint. "B-but I d-don't know… I mean, I…"**_

"_**Stuttering is unbecoming of one who is destined to be the consort of the Reed Card Mistress," Moon Guardian said sternly. "Now pick up that sword and we shall begin lessons."**_

"_**C-consort?" Xiao Long felt faint; the last time he'd checked that meant he would be… Fa Ying's lover?**_

"_**Never mind that. Let's begin with the five attitudes of sword holding. Pick up the sword, boy."**_

_**And true to his awkward nature, Xiao Long blurted, "Now? But I have work tomorrow morning!"**_

_**He could have sworn Moon Guardian rolled his eyes. "Now. The beginning stance for swordfighting is like that of a dance…"**_

_**And the night faded away as Xiao Long was swept into a magical world he had never known existed.**_

What followed was a hilarious description of a laconic teacher who would simply tell Xiao Long to do something without demonstrating it then criticize him sharply for making mistakes. Syaoran stifled his chuckles when Xiao Long swung the sword and accidentally embedded it in his own bedroom wall; Moon Guardian sighed and said something about Rome not having been built in a day.

_Fun chapter, _Syaoran thought when he reached the end. He typed in his customary review, thanking the author for a great read, then stretched. Night had fallen, and it was time for him to go home; everyone else had left the office.

As he walked home to his condominium several blocks away, he decided to check if the latest issue of Kawaii had gotten in yet; it hadn't, and the newsstand owner, to his shame, gave him a knowing look, as if she knew he was buying it for himself and not for a fictitious little sister—his sisters were all older. Syaoran fled and ran the rest of the way to his building.

_Ah, adventure and romance, _Syaoran thought as he turned his key in his lock. _I'd wanted to read the next Captors chapter, when Fa Ying confesses to Moon Guardian's false form Yuki Kitushiro. Poor Xiao Long! Too bad my life is slow and boring. _

Too bad he had no idea that his life was about to change drastically.

* * *

_**Creak.**_

_**Clatter.**_

_**Crash!**_

Sakura tiptoed into her father's basement library, wondering what the strange clattering noise had been. _Twenty-two is too old to be afraid of ghosts,_ she admonished herself, but she clutched her old cheerleading baton tight anyway. Of course it escaped her that a baton would simply pass through a ghost but then when people are scared or stressed, they hang on to anything that can give them support of any kind.

"About time," a small voice said. "What does it take to get your attention?"

"Hoe!" Sakura only let out that childish exclamation when she was startled... which she was, now. She started and tripped over a few boxes and wound up in a heap on top of some old books, which fell over.

One red and gold book glowed as it fell open on the ground. Curiously, Sakura picked it up and the book's lock clicked open.

_What is this? Cards? _Sakura picked up the pile of nineteen cards embedded in a hollow in the book, which had been labeled 'CLOW,' She turned over the top card and read its name out loud: "Windy."

Unusual. English writing on an oriental design?

Suddenly, in a blinding flash, the cards she was not holding flew away from her; she managed to grab onto one as a strong wind blew throughout the basement. Mysteriously though it did not disturb the books lined on the shelves, but it did blow a window open. Something rustled through it, and soon the wind died down.

"Ho-e," Sakura breathed when things returned to normal. All she was holding was the card labeled 'WINDY'; all the others were gone.

"Way to go," someone said dryly. "And I thought things might be easier because you're an adult."

_Who was talking?_ There was no one there, and Sakura gripped the baton even harder when she realized the voice was coming from a tiny gold-colored stuffed tiger which was staring up at her, mouth agape.

And it was hanging in mid-air, supported by its tiny wings.

"Yaahh!" she yelled as she brought the baton down on its head.

"Nooo!" it screeched.

* * *

Across town, in a fairly large condominium unit in Tokyo, Syaoran was practicing his t'ai ch'i forms; he did that every night before going to bed as they soothed him and helped him stay fit. He'd always wondered if he should have gone for sword fighting or judo or taekwondo or win chung; that way, he would feel safer when walking through Tokyo at night. Or not.

He'd just finished his last forms when he felt a surge of energy blast into him. Knocked off his feet, Syaoran gritted his teeth as the energy seemed to pour into him. What the devil was going on?

Then as soon as it started, it was over. He stood up, feeling a bit strange and shaky; he wiggled his fingers and toes, trying to figure out what had happened.

_That was weird, _he thought. A power surge? Static electricity? He shook his arms, wondering if he'd imagined it all, when suddenly his right hand began to glow and a sword began to form in it.

"What the hell!" Syaoran dropped the sword, which made a loud metallic _**CLANG!**_ on the floor. He stepped backwards, breathing hard; he closed his eyes, wondering if they were playing tricks on him.

They weren't. The sword was still there when he opened his eyes again—and it had sliced his rug where it had fallen.

"Oh shit," he gasped.

"Don't worry, that is your sword and it cannot hurt you unless you're careless," a voice said.

Syaoran whipped around and saw an angel-like being standing across him, glowing in the faint light from his bathroom.

_Oh shit shit shit! _Syaoran cursed mentally, as his tongue seemed to have tied itself into knots.

"It is time to remove the seal on your powers, the one that was waiting for this moment," the angel said. Its impossibly long hair brushed the floor, and a glow like moonlight seemed to surround him.

"W-who…" Syaoran stammered before he began to choke; he'd accidentally swallowed his own saliva. He flailed and gasped for air; the angel glided towards him and gave him a firm thump on the back, which ended the choking.

"I am the Moon Guardian Yue, and I am here to teach you the skills you will need to protect Sakura Kinomoto, who is the Clow Card Mistress."

"M-me?" Syaoran felt faint. "B-but I d-don't know… I mean, I…"

"Stuttering is unbecoming of one who is destined to be the consort of the Clow Card Mistress," Yue said sternly. "Now pick up that sword and we shall begin lessons."

"Wait!" Syaoran backed up slowly. "Oh no. You have got to be kidding. I just read all this in a fanfic a while ago! That's got to be it. I'm asleep. I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it! Or maybe this is a practical joke; Eriol has the keys to my apartment. Yeah!"

He could have sworn Yue rolled his eyes.

"You are not dreaming, Li Syaoran. Your magical powers were sealed away when you were younger to protect you. Your own mother Yelan did it, and entrusted the unsealing to me. I am your Guardian, just as Cerberus is Sakura Kinomoto's. Under my domain fall the martial arts, swordfighting, and elemental magics, and these are what you must learn quickly, as your first Card is coming to test you both tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Syaoran almost whimpered."You mean, this is **real**?"

Yue, with an air of infinite patience, nodded.

"But… work… Sakura and me, an audit…"

Ignoring him, Yue began, "Now. The beginning stance for swordfighting is like that of a dance…"

And the night faded away as Syaoran was swept into a magical world he had never known existed—and he was unable to dispel the feeling that everything happening to him was happening according to a script, especially after he embedded the sword in his own bedroom wall.

Just like Xiao Long did in the fanfic he'd read but hours earlier.

**To be continued in chapter 3.**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Three:**

"_EARGH!" Syaoran yelled as he dropped his sword. Again. The 'Raitei shourai!" spell was hard to control, and he'd gotten grounded as the magic coursed through the sword._

"_This is the Li heir?" Cerberus said scornfully. "Yue, I think you made a mistake. This clumsy boy can't possibly be the one Clow said!"_

"_I don't make mistakes," Yue said coldly. _

_Syaoran, ears red from shame, picked up his sword and walked off to face one of the trees in Penguin Park, feeling worse than useless. Sakura had learned her sealing spells so easily, and he…_

"_Syaoran-kun?"_

_The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Oh no. Sakura was back from flying with her sealing rod, which meant she'd probably seen his humiliation._

_Without turning, he asked, "What is it?"_

"_I'm scared," she said, to his surprise. She moved to face him, and he was startled to see how downcast she was. "I'm just me, and then this happens because it was my fault for opening that Clow book, and I…" She began to sniffle. "Now the disaster of the world might happen because of me!"_

_His misery no longer mattered—because she was unhappy. Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't cry," he said soothingly. "We'll get through this somehow, okay?"_

_

* * *

_I would like to thank those without FFN accounts who reviewed: coco, James Birdsong, stoic reviewer, DeviousChild23 (PMs not enabled so I'm thanking you here). Please do read and review, it would mean a lot to me! Let me know if you enjoyed it, what you'd like to see, anything is fine!

**Notes: **Yay! Chapter 2 is finished and posted! As MikoKagome1113 notes, I wanted to write a story which was funny (as Addiction is emotionally intense right now!) and in which Syaoran is an adult but hasn't fully banished his demons of shyness and awkwardness. A box of peeled sweet oranges to you Miko!

This is a Sakura and Syaoran story, don't worry. But I want to develop Syaoran's character a little more. The poor boy is going to have to cope with his growing feelings for Sakura just as she decides to take her relationship with Yukito to the next level--just like in the series! (laughs)

As I noted in Addiction, you can find the list of Sakura and Syaoran's favorite food in the manga translations.


	3. Chapter 3

**She Writes His Heart Chapter 3: Training is Tough!**

_**Please welcome Twilight Kisses, who is not only betaing but also co-plotting this work! You are awesome (hugs) as is everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thank you so much!**_

* * *

The next morning, Syaoran dragged himself to work, feeling tired to the bone. Yue had kept at him almost all night, teaching him elemental spells, sword work, and hand-to-hand combat. Luckily the living room of his condo unit was easy to clear of furniture, but Syaoran found himself wishing he owned an extra large inflatable mattress for the many falls he'd taken. Oh crap; he knew the bruises would show up in a day or two, and how was he going to explain _those_?

And how was he going to explain dipping into his trust fund to pay for the wall he'd wrecked with the sword? Syaoran had managed to avoid the rest of the furniture but he realized he still had a long way to go, and he made a mental note to find an alternate venue to train with Yue.

If Yue was right though, his mother would understand. Syaoran sighed; he would have to talk to her, and soon, to find out how much she knew. Come to think of it, he knew that the entire Clow Card business—if he understood Yue correctly, and Syaoran prided himself on being intelligent when it came to that kind of thing—was going to mean time for training and capturing Cards. How was he going to explain absences, sudden disappearances from the office, and, heaven forbid, mysterious occurrences at the office itself to Meilin?

He felt that he knew exactly what Xiao Long went through in the chapter of the fanfic he'd read the night before by SkyPhenomena. His own training had gone through practically the same course, and if that continued, Sakura would come in, call him to the roof, and then tell him she'd released the Clow Cards the night before…

Ah but if it were true it meant he would get to spend more time with Sakura. Syaoran closed his eyes and summoned up a picture of her smile. He could look at it all day if he had to.

Someone tapped his shoulder hesitantly. "Um… Syaoran-kun?"

It was Sakura.

_Please God don't make her say, "Could you come with me somewhere private where we can talk?" _Syaoran begged in his mind. _It'll be like slowly going insane if everything in that fanfic happens to me._ He turned to her, raising his eyebrows a bit to indicate that he wanted her to continue.

"Oh," Sakura placed her hand on Syaoran's cheek, where he had a cut from when Yue had tossed him halfway across the living room and he'd hit the edge of the sofa. "You're hurt!"

"Ah…" Syaoran looked away. "It's nothing," he muttered. He'd avoided it while shaving, but forgotten about it later.

"You shouldn't keep this uncovered!" Sakura scolded him. "Wait for me." Before Syaoran could react, she dashed out of their office.

He stared after her. Where was she going? _Ah well at least she didn't suddenly ask me to go out on the roof with her,_ Syaoran thought.

Yet he was kind of disappointed that she hadn't, because the chapter went on to state that they would make their first capture of a Reed—oops, Clow card on that roof.

Sakura quickly returned with a box of bandages, cotton, and antiseptic. "I got these from the office clinic." She poured antiseptic on the cotton, then began gingerly cleaning the small cut.

It stung, but Syaoran didn't notice it; her face was so close to his own. He could feel her light breathing, and he loved how her lashes kissed her cheek when she blinked, how smooth and pink her lips were. Add that she was cheerful, friendly, and sweet to her obvious concern for him—even if he knew it didn't really mean anything because she was nice to everyone—the fact that she was the way she was made him really, really _like_ her…

_Whoa! Calm down, Li! What are you thinking? _Syaoran startled Sakura when he suddenly shook his head to clear it.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you?" an alarmed Sakura asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Syaoran said. "N-nothing, I just remembered something…"

"Okay." She blew gently on the cut to dry the antiseptic, making his cheeks heat up. "There." She opened a pack and placed a band-aid on his bruise. "All better."

Syaoran felt his cheek; he could feel himself almost floating. Whatever Sakura did made him feel light and happy, and he gave her a little smile in gratitude for her tending to him. "Thank you."

"Yatta!" She clapped her hands. "I made you smile!" Then she gave him a big smile of her own. "I'm gonna make it my mission to make you smile!"

_Oh shit shit shit… _Syaoran could feel his cheeks heating up, and he shook his head. _Get a grip, Li, you're 22, for heaven's sake! Stop acting like you're a grade school boy with a crush!_ he scolded himself.

Then Sakura's expression turned serious. "I think I know why you have that cut… and it may be my fault. Could… could you come with me somewhere private where we can talk?"

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. He was _definitely_ going to private message the author SkyPhenomena once this was over, if Sakura said what he thought she would say: the story of the Reed—no, Clow cards, about how she was the Card Mistress, about Yue and Keroberos—or was it Cerberus? Xiao Long called it a stuffed toy, and Syaoran had the insane urge to giggle. How unmanly!

Of course there was also how Cerberus said that Fa Ying should seek out Xiao Long as he was her ally in all this.

Once on the roof of their office building, that was exactly what she told him, save for a few changes and by beginning with "Uh, um, you may not believe me… ah, er… Someone told me to talk to you, as you're my ally in all this… uh, mess."

_Oh no. _They were almost exactly Fa Ying's words to Xiao Long. For a crazy moment Syaoran wondered if Sakura was SkyPhenomena. Why else would she be acting exactly like the heroine in the story?

_No_, and he shook his head. She was just as uncertain as he was, and if there was something Sakura was not good at, it was pretending at anything.

What happened next was just as the chapter had detailed it. As Sakura narrated how she'd opened the Clow book and even injured Cerberus with her old cheerleading baton, Syaoran didn't laugh, although he had when he'd first read the chapter. How was he supposed to know that within twenty-four hours he would be right where Xiao Long was? He had the uncomfortable feeling that someone was playing with them, and he blurted it out when she ended her story.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"There… you ought to know… um… er…" How much to tell her? But if he was right then Sakura's very life was being threatened, and Syaoran could not bear the thought of her going into this Card Mistress business without knowing what she was getting into. "Do you know of a manga series called 'Captors'?"

"Ehh, yeah, I think, although Tomoyo-chan—she's my best friend, you met her a few weeks ago…"

"The one who said I would look good in a prince costume and offered to design it for free if I'd wear it?" Syaoran winced.

"Yeah, she gets excited about things like that," Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo-chan would know, she likes to read. I think I've read some of it though." Then she squinted, and abruptly squealed. "Oh now I remember! When we got home after Tomoyo-met you, she laughed and showed me the cover of one of the volumes. The lead character, Xiao Long, looks kind of like you!"

"Well… Okay." Syaoran knew he was blushing, but what could he do? "I know you opened the Clow book last night because I… um, read about it…" He told her the story of the Captors manga as a backgrounder then mentioned SkyPhenomena's fanfic; to his relief Sakura didn't ask why he was reading fan fiction but furrowed her brow.

"So you knew what was going to happen to you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and…" With pauses for blushing and breath, Syaoran told her the story of what had happened to him, omitting only the whole "you-are-Sakura's-consort" part.

"Hmm. Maybe I should read this 'Captors' thing. I'm sure Tomoyo-chan can lend me a copy." Sakura grinned. "It must be utterly cute though!"

"Actually, you should read the fanfic by SkyPhenomenon," Syaoran blurted before he realized that it might give his feelings away to Sakura.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, as the cliché went.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of reading it so I can try to find out what I can to help you," he assured her. "Maybe it's just a coincidence. Anyway I think we should talk to both our Guardians so we can learn some more. I'll do my best to learn as fast as I can, okay?" he promised.

"Oh no," Sakura slumped against the wall. "I am so, so sorry, Syaoran-kun! I just realized… You got dragged into this because of me!"

"N-no!" Right now Syaoran wouldn't turn back time and change things—because this gave him a reason to be with Sakura. It was an opportunity! And… Consort. Yue had said it clearly: the Card Mistress' consort. It meant he had a chance to love her, with her loving him as well.

Syaoran almost smiled when he realized it. This was an adventure in his boring life, the one he wished for whenever he read 'Captors'. "Yue said something about this being my destiny too… that my powers were locked away when I was a child…"

"Really?"

"Yeah." It was the only thing that hadn't been in the fanfic, come to think of it. But in 'Captors' that was Xiao Long's situation. Weird. Syaoran decided that if the manga and the fanfic hewed any closer to his life and Sakura's, he'd have to go to the Lamplight offices to talk to the authors—four women, according to Kawaii magazine, who avoided the spotlight, and a mysterious "Senior Editor Y" they all deferred to.

Sakura smiled. "Can I see your new spells? It must be so great to be able to cast your own spells without relying on the Cards—well, just one." She showed him Windy, then looked at him eagerly.

Syaoran began to sweat, even though the day was cool and they were in the shade. "Uh, I haven't mastered them…"

"Come on, please? I can show you how I summon my Key, how about that?"

A weak grin forced itself on his face. "Okay." He closed his eyes and made a fist with his right hand; his hand glowed red and a large yet light, well-balanced sword appeared in it.

"Wow," Sakura breathed. "No incantation? That's amazing!"

"Um, Yue said I should just think of it. The sword disappears into me when I don't need it."

"May I hold it?"

"Er, sure," Syaoran handed the handle over to Sakura.

"It looks heavy but it's not!" Sakura experimentally swung the sword; not being used to it, she overbalanced and lost her footing. Syaoran quickly caught her. At least his athleticism in school served him better now; his reflexes were very good. Even Yue had commented on it. He had to be doing something right, after all.

But one tiny problem. She was so soft, and she smelled so sweet. Syaoran knew he would have to beg someone—Yue? Eriol?—for lessons on how not to blush when the girl he liked so much was around.

Okay, maybe not Yue. He'd probably raise an eyebrow and lecture Syaoran on how to behave as the Card Mistress' consort.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. "Sorry for being clumsy."

Syaoran fought a blush as he helped her to her feet and took back the sword. Sakura reached into her blouse; for a moment Syaoran thought she was going to strip in front of him.

Okay fine. Not like he'd object. Well, maybe a token protest so he wouldn't seem like a lecher… He gulped. She would probably be utterly cute, and he bet himself that she was wearing a lacy pink bra…

_Oh. _Syaoran chastised himself for being _hentai_ when she drew out a long gold chain, at the end of which dangled a tiny winged pink and gold key. She chanted a spell about a key and the forces of darkness and a contract that made Syaoran do a double-take; it was Fa Ying's spell!

He found himself muttering the words along with her: "… I command you, release!"

The Key turned into a staff, and Syaoran gasped. It was exactly like the staff used in the Captors manga!

"That staff!" he gasped. "It's Fa Ying's staff!"

"Hoe? You know this staff?" Sakura gasped.

Syaoran clenched his fists then arrived at a decision. "Come with me. I have something to show you." He had some of the tankobons of Captors with him, hidden deep in his locker, but he figured Sakura's need was greater than his. He unsummoned his sword, and when he turned to go down, he felt Sakura's hand in his. He looked at her, and she was looking down.

"I'm scared," she said in a small voice. "I don't know what I'm doing, or even if this is real."

"It is real," Syaoran said gently, and to his horror she began to cry, leaning against his chest. He held her, hesitating to embrace her at first, but soon when she leaned fully against him, he realized she needed his support. Given the unique situation they were in, it was all he could give her for now.

He placed one hand on her nape as she clutched his shirt front and buried her head in his chest, and the other steadied her at her waist.

"Shh. Don't cry. Okay?" he said soothingly after a few minutes, when he judged it was time for her to stop before she descended into hysteria.

"Please stay with me, and help me," Sakura said quietly. "I can't… no, I don't want to do this alone."

"I will," he promised. He wiped away her tears with his handkerchief, then handed it to her so she could blow her nose. "Now come on. Let's go back."

Her hand slid into his again, and she smiled. "Okay, Syaoran-kun!"

As they made their way down the stairs, she tugged on his hand, stopping him.

"Thank you for being so nice," she said. "I'm glad it's you who's with me on this and not some guy I don't know."

_You'd prefer Yukito, though, _Syaoran thought sadly. Out loud he said, "It's nothing."

As they exited to the main building, a deep voice said, "Well, that worked out better than I thought it would. I must say, he was excellent at calming her down."

"The poor boy," a sweet soprano voice replied. "Did you see him holding himself in? Such an honest guy!"

"Well, on to the next level. Once everyone leaves the office tonight, I release this." He held up a Clow card, which glowed scarlet in the dark.

"Ah, just like in our plot," the woman said, sounding satisfied. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt!"

"So you don't mind if he gets hurt?" the man twitted her.

"Oh for goodness' sake, you know what I mean. And I want you to set up that Deviantart account tonight for my sketches, you hear?"

"Dictator," the man said, though he sounded amused. "I obey, then, my sovereign blackmailer."

"I prefer 'judicious use of incriminating material,' because that sounds better," the woman sniffed.

The man sighed, but he had to admit… this was more fun than he'd had in the last ten years.

* * *

Syaoran suppressed a sigh as he looked out the window; night was falling, and he and Sakura were working on a last-minute document Meilin had suddenly assigned them. She'd called them into her office and given them materials for a report on spas and their services in Ginza. He was busy doing the summary and Sakura was creating the illustrations for it.

Earlier, when they were called into Meilin's office, Syaoran had blurted out, "Why only now?" He'd planned to spend the rest of the day with Sakura, training with Cerberus and Yue, not working on a report that could have been assigned earlier.

"Ma'am," Meilin added, her eyes narrowing. A tall woman with long, straight raven hair and big, lovely burgundy eyes, she was beautiful and formidable. Syaoran thanked the gods that she was married to Yuu Kurogane, and wasn't using her maiden name of Li; otherwise the connection between them would have been suspected. As is, he was grateful that their consulting company was called 4HKL, and his mother Yelan Li had reverted to her maiden name, Clow, when his father had died.

"Ma'am," Syaoran added hastily; a sidelong glance told him that Sakura looked a bit curious and confused.

"Well, get to it, then. I'll expect it on my desk tomorrow morning." Meilin had dismissed them, and to Syaoran's surprise, she'd left early… and so had everyone else.

Luckily the report was fairly easy as the material, which had been gathered by Takashi Yamazaki and Rika Terada, was comprehensive. Syaoran made up his mind to invite Sakura to the best of the spas soon, when he noticed she had raised her head, looking bewildered.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Something… Like a tingling, only…" Sakura said. She'd finished with her half of the work and was importing the charts and photos into the master document Syaoran had saved on their shared server.

Then he felt it. It was like something was resonating inside him; like Sakura he couldn't describe it, yet it felt like it was calling to him.

"Oh great," he said. "Yue mentioned this last night… it must be the aura of a Clow card."

"Oh no," Sakura said. "Not at the office!"

"Calm down," Syaoran said reassuringly. "We don't know for sure." He cautiously saved the document, then hit PRINT. "There we go. Nice timing, if it's a Clow card."

"How are we…"

"I don't know," Syaoran said, struggling to keep calm. He printed four copies of the document, slid two copies into a clear folder and placed them on Meilin's desk, then locked one into his desk. The last one he handed to Sakura, who slid it into her desk as well. He then made backup copies of the document on the server, in his own folder, and sent one copy to their office and personal emails.

"Paranoid much?" Sakura teased gently.

"No," Syaoran said grimly. "Lost too many documents in the past to chance it."

"Oh. Sorry," she said.

"No need to be." He switched off the other lights and the airconditioning as Sakura packed up her things; since Syaoran kept his satchel well organized to begin with, he was ready to go as soon as she was.

"Wait…" Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bring just the Key and your phone. If it is a Card we can't leave our things out in the open. We'll lock them here and then come back."

"Right," Sakura agreed. "You're so practical," she added.

Idly Syaoran found himself wishing she'd said, "You're such a nice guy. I like you!" He shook his head, then when Sakura grabbed his hand, he blushed and ran after her.

They took the elevator to the topmost floor of the 4HKL building, then the stairs to the roof. The strange sensation kept getting stronger, and when Syaoran flung the door to the roof open, Sakura gasped, "Hoe!"

A huge bird was staring at them, and the strange aura was almost overwhelming. Syaoran placed himself between Sakura and the bird, which was glaring beadily at them; it spread its huge wings and Syaoran quickly summoned his sword.

"I think this is Fly!" Sakura said. He nodded.

Then the bird beat its wings; the wind that resulted nearly blew the pair back into the stairway. Sakura clung to Syaoran, who had used his sword to brace himself against the door.

"It's got to be weakened before it's sealed," Syaoran yelled. "We can't let this thing loose! The Cards are attracted to us, and so we can't let them escape and bother others!"

"But how do we weaken this?" Sakura yelled back.

"Let me try." Syaoran raised his sword then called out "Raitei shourai!"

Syaoran was hoping that his lightning spell would work, but he yelped when he felt the magic course through him then his sword. As a result of the lapse in his concentration, a weak bolt of thunder streaked towards the bird, which casually flapped it away.

"Shit!" Syaoran swore. He recalled Yue's warnings about Syaoran's inability to master spells just the previous night.

"_You're not trying hard enough," Yue sneered as a tired Syaoran dismally muttered, "Fuuka shourai." He was trying to get the wind spell to pick up Yue, but the force he generated barely ruffled Yue's hair._

"_I'm __**tired**__, damn it," Syaoran retorted. "You've been at me since eight, and it's three in the freaking morning!"_

_Yue harrumphed. "So you're one of those mages whose feelings control magic access. Tsk."_

"_Look, how about a break? This is my first time!" Syaoran exploded. "You're asking me for the impossible!"_

"_No," Yue said coldly. "I'm asking for what you're __**capable**__ of. Remember that when Sakura is in danger."_

Yeah, Syaoran remembered. Sakura was in danger now and all he'd managed to do was literally ruffle Fly's feathers. _Congratulations, Li, you win the Useless Idiot of the Year award!_

Sakura for her part was edging towards Fly. Syaoran realized she intended to try and seal it, but he somehow knew the Card still wasn't weak enough for sealing. So he raised his sword to try and summon another lightning bolt when the bird abruptly flapped its wings.

"Watch out! It's about to take off!" Syaoran screamed.

With a grimly determined look on her face, Sakura nodded; he couldn't hear what she was chanting but he knew she was trying the sealing spell.

"Kashin shourai!" Syaoran yelled in desperation to try and distract and weaken Fly. Again the flame he produced spluttered out as it reached Fly.

"Shit!" he cursed again. If this was what capturing Clow cards meant, he probably had better expand his repertoire of dirty remarks and curses, because he would surely need them all.

And then his eyes nearly popped out; Fly began to lift upwards, and as it glided past Sakura, she leapt onto its back.

_**NO!**_

Syaoran began to run, desperate to try and catch Sakura but Fly had already gone past the ledge and was now flapping above the street—which was thirty stories below. Sakura was clinging on for dear life, and Syaoran could literally feel his heart in his throat. The stupid card might kill Sakura! He could not, would not live with that! Never would he let her be hurt if he could do something, anything!

Summoning all his strength as best he knew how, Syaoran bellowed, "Fuuka shourai!" The resulting wind knocked even him off his feet, and Fly, confused, tried to flap backwards. But Syaoran imagined a sphere of his own wind surrounding Fly, forcing it back to the rooftop and preventing Sakura from falling off.

He began to sweat with the effort, but he kept at it, and when Fly was on the rooftop, struggling feebly, he screamed, "Get off it, then seal it now!"

She needed no more encouragement; Sakura slid down then raised her sealing rod and commanded the Card to be sealed, and it faded into a beautiful scarlet and gold card with the words "THE FLY" on it.

Syaoran bolted towards her, dropping his sword; he didn't notice how the sealed Card followed him. He grabbed onto Sakura, checking her for bruises.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Sakura smiled up at him.

Then she squeaked when Syaoran abruptly hugged her.

"Ho… eh…" she breathed as Syaoran almost crushed her in his arms. When he pulled away, his eyes were stern.

"Don't you _ever_ do something that stupid ever again!" he admonished her. "Swear it to me!"

Sakura looked at him; Syaoran reminded her of how Touya had once gotten furious at how she'd tried to cling on to the back of his brand new motorbike when she was on rollerblades. Ten years old then, she didn't know how dangerous what she'd done was, and once Touya had brought his bike to a stop, he'd turned to her, screamed that she was an idiot, then hugged her hard.

Just like Syaoran had.

"I'm sorry," she said, and smiled sweetly at Syaoran. "I just didn't want the Card to get away." She hugged him back, and noticed that, as she buried her nose in his chest, he smelled rather nice, like the fading scent of crisp cologne with fresh laundry. And to Sakura's surprise, she kind of liked his scent—and his strong arms wrapped around her felt good as well.

"I know," Syaoran said, his tone softer now. "I just… couldn't bear it if something happened to you…" He let his hand brush her hair, then he gasped. Why was he telling her these things? Luckily she was distracted by something; he could feel her trying to grab at something behind his back. Syaoran let Sakura go, and he raised a brow to indicate he was wondering what the heck she was doing.

"Syaoran-kun… There's a Clow card that won't let me get it, but it's floating near you…"

Syaoran turned. A Clow card floated into his hand.

"What… Isn't this supposed to be yours?" He tried to hand it to Sakura.

"No," a soft voice said. "You weakened it and made it ready for capture and sealing, thus it recognizes you as its master."

Sakura gaped. It was Yue, and he was floating in the air with Cerberus.

"Your timing stinks. We could have used your help earlier," Syaoran grumbled.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked faintly. "Is that… Yue?"

"Uh-huh." Syaoran folded his arms.

Cerberus turned to Yue. "I told you he's just some brat!"

"What?" Syaoran glared at Cerberus. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can't possibly be the one destined for Sakura," Cerberus snorted.

Yue threw him a dirty look. "Enough. Let's move to the park nearby. There are few people there."

"Um, you'll have to wait… we need to go down the elevators and get our stuff from the eighth floor…" Sakura began.

"What do you think Fly is for?" Cerberus said disdainfully. "It's for _flying_. Go and get your things, then fly yourself and the brat to the nearby park."

"He is not a brat!" Sakura scolded. "His name is Syaoran and he saved me earlier. Why, if it hadn't been for his wind spell, the pooka shoray…"

"Uh, 'fuuka shourai,' actually," Syaoran muttered, and when Yue gave him a glance that was almost a smirk, he resisted the urge to try and fry the angel-like being with a lightning spell. _Know-it-all prick_, Syaoran thought.

"…fuuka spell, I would have been goo on the pavement!" Sakura finished.

"Still a brat and I bet your brother would agree," Cerberus said, sotto voce.

"I heard that," Yue said.

"Come on," Sakura tugged at Syaoran, and they retrieved their things from their office. Once back on the rooftop, Sakura cast Fly and found that her staff elongated into something like a broomstick.

"Ooh, try it, get on!" she beckoned to Syaoran.

"Uh, I'll walk," he said.

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

He looked into those eyes he loved, then reluctantly nodded. Lordy, he would get a nosebleed for sure if he had to hang on to her all the way to the park.

Which he did; Sakura enjoyed flying, and Syaoran was forced to grip her around her waist when she rolled with the staff on the way to a landing. She was a natural, and Syaoran found himself actually enjoying himself.

"Showoff," Cerberus taunted as Sakura landed. She stuck her tongue out at him as Syaoran dropped lightly to the ground.

"Go on, get used to flying, as you'll need the practice," Cerberus encouraged. Sakura eagerly waved goodbye to Syaoran, and took off.

"Now. Show me that your wind spell earlier wasn't a fluke," Yue said.

Syaoran sighed; there was no arguing with his Guardian. So he cast the 'Fuuka shourai!' spell and managed to push both Guardians back. He stepped back, feeling proud.

"Now do the fire spell," Yue said.

"Kashin shourai!" Syaoran called, but the fire he produced burned for a while, then faded.

"Still weak," Yue said. Cerberus sneered.

"Lightning, please," Yue commanded. Syaoran raised his sword to obey and cast the spell.

"EARGH!" Syaoran yelled as he dropped his sword. The 'Raitei shourai!" spell was hard to control, and he'd gotten grounded as the magic coursed through the sword… again.

"_This_ is the Li heir?" Cerberus said scornfully. "Yue, I think you made a mistake. This clumsy boy can't possibly be the one Clow said! And his spellwork stinks!"

"I don't make mistakes," Yue said coldly.

Syaoran, ears red from shame, picked up his sword and walked off to face one of the trees in Penguin Park, feeling worse than useless. Sakura had learned her sealing spells so easily, and he…

"Syaoran-kun?"

The hair on the back of his neck prickled. _Oh no._ Sakura was back from flying with her sealing rod, which meant she'd probably seen his humiliation.

Without turning, he asked, "What is it?"

"I'm scared," she said, to his surprise. She moved to face him, and he was startled to see how downcast she was. "I'm just me, and then this happens because it was my fault for opening that Clow book, and I…" She began to sniffle. "Now the disaster of the world might happen because of me!"

His misery no longer mattered—because she was unhappy. Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't cry," he said soothingly. "We'll get through this somehow, okay?"

She sniffled then nodded. "I wonder if I can tell Yukito-san about this?" she mused.

Oh great, Syaoran thought, dismayed. _You'd think we'd've bonded but no, she's still thinking of him!_

"I'm not sure…" he began. "Maybe we should ask Yue." Yeah, ask Yue, as Syaoran didn't like or trust Cerberus.

Oddly his thoughts about Yukito were echoed in the mind of a woman who was standing nearby, filming them with the latest in high tech spy cameras.

"Oh screw Yukito, hello, handsome guy in front of you, Sakura-chan, for goodness' sake!" she said.

The man in glasses next to her chuckled. "You don't expect her to get over Yukito in a flash, now, do you?"

"There must be something we can do to speed things up between Sakura and Syaoran," she fussed. Then the woman gasped; her companion could almost visualize a lightbulb going on in her head. She seized the man's arm. "I have an idea!" she hissed.

"What?" He'd long ago learned to listen to his partner, who tended to get brilliant inspirations from out of the blue for mischief.

"Force Yue back into his false form _now_. Sakura-chan has to see who he is!"

Frowning, the man objected, "Won't that throw our timing off? From what I can predicate of Sakura-san's behavior, she is the kind to act, to confess her love if she finds out something that important about him. She will correctly deduce that his false existence may be easily threatened. Do you want Syaoran tossed out of the running?"

"No, no," the woman smiled. "Yukito will reject her."

Amused, the man turned his gaze on her. "And what makes you so sure?"

She folded her arms smugly. "Because I know who he really loves."

"And you chose Syaoran instead for Sakura-san?"

"I didn't choose him, per se. Look at the way he ran in front of that Card to protect her. Have you seen the way he looks at her? You've got to be blind to miss how much he cares for her. And I've checked his background—no girlfriend since birth. He's always been too shy to do anything, but now, look at him train hard to be with her. Do you know how hard it is to find guys like him in Tokyo--handsome, smart, kind, caring, straight, and all agog over her? Sakura-chan deserves the best!"

"Don't forget, she has no idea he's the heir to the Li fortune."

"That too! Ooh, he can keep Sakura in the luxury she deserves!"

Chuckling, the man raised his large golden staff. "All right then, if you're sure." His staff glowed, then Yue, who had been instructing Syaoran and Sakura, suddenly dropped to the ground, was engulfed by giant wings, and turned back into Yukito. Then he playfully complained, "This wasn't in our last chapter, you know."

"So we'll write it in the next one, big deal," she grinned.

"All right." The man raised a giant golden staff crowned with a large sun and moon, and it glowed red. "But you're doing the writing. And don't forget—we have a meeting with the Lamplight girls tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said.

Sakura and Syaoran were walking towards Cerberus and Yue; the latter pair were bickering about Syaoran's qualifications, and Syaoran felt himself go red when Yue said that Syaoran's potential was unmatched in centuries of watching his family.

Then Yue's eyes suddenly went blank. A large pair of wings enveloped him.

"What's going on?" Sakura said.

"Oh no," Cerberus said. "He's… Something is forcing him into his false form."

"Like your teddy bear form?" Sakura asked.

"I am not a teddy bear, how many times do I have to tell you? No, I don't know what his false form is either; I haven't seen him since the Clow book was sealed."

The bright glow surrounding Yue faded, and when he dropped to the ground, Sakura screamed and ran to him.

Syaoran's heart sank even further as Sakura cradled the false form's head in her lap. He knew those glasses, the light hair, and that slender form.

Yue was Yukito Tsukishiro.

And Syaoran thought, _there go my chances with Sakura... down the drain._

_

* * *

  
_

**To be continued in chapter 4.**

**Next chapter: **_Warning: more fluff! Syaoran buys an issue of Kawaii, and Sakura catches him! They train together some more, and Sakura decides on setting up a double date: her and Yukito, and Syaoran and Naoko—who seems to know more than she lets on. _

_**A question: Since SxS are adults here, and paladin3065 brought my attention to the fact that I've never written limes/lemons for more cheerful stories, would you be OK with mature SxS scenes later on? Do drop a review and let me know, thanks! Also, are you OK with longer chapters or should I return to 3500K words per chapter?  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**She Writes His Heart Chapter 4: Story Conferences and Setups**

_Twilight Kisses should be named co-plotter (?) of this story as she is helping shape direction, character, everything! Thank you!_

_No, we don't own CCS—or the CLAMP women, whose names are referenced below; just kidding, folks!_

_Small warning: if you don't like gay relationships, skip over the Touya/Yukito part. But if you like that pairing, enjoy the fluff!_

_Also, some parts originally meant for this chapter will now appear in the next due to going over the length limit we set ourselves—namely the part where Sakura catches Syaoran buying a copy of Kawaii magazine; my bad! – nara-chan_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, and we hope you can drop us a little review to let us know how we're doing, or to encourage us! (hugs reviewers)  
_

* * *

Syaoran helped Sakura bring Yukito to his small apartment. Once there, Syaoran carried the older man upstairs and laid him on the bed; Sakura then tucked him in.

"You'll stay?" He confirmed with Sakura.

She nodded, looking somewhat distracted. Syaoran wanted to touch her, to reassure her, but he felt he would be intruding, so he quietly bid her goodbye and was about to let himself out when he heard her call softly, "Syaoran-kun?"

He crept back quietly, keeping a respectful distance, his heart feeling like lead in his chest. Syaoran could see Sakura sitting by Yukito's bedside, holding his hand.

_**She really loves him, **_Syaoran thought despondently. Then he was surprised when she let go of Yukito then reached out for his hand; he came closer and offered it, and she gripped his hand tightly.

He rather liked it, to be honest.

"Could Yue-san…" Her voice faltered and she cleared her throat nervously, then started again, "His life… Kero-chan—I mean, Cerberus—said something about false forms when he first woke up. He mentioned that unlike his 'brother' Yue, his powers were independent." She took a deep breath, then continued, "When you… when you talked to Yue, did he say anything about false forms?"

"No," Syaoran said thoughtfully. "I had no idea who he was. But a false form is a disguise. In terms of magical energy usage, it would be like, uh, running a marathon, I suppose, based on what I do know about magic. What I know isn't much," he cautioned—without adding that he'd learned _**that**_ from reading 'Captors'—"but I think Cerberus and Yue need to feed off something to live. In this case, the magical energy of their master or mistress."

His thoughts whirled. In the manga of 'Captors,' the Sun Guardian drew his power from the sun, but the Moon Guardian's life force was directly linked to the Reed Card Mistress' magical energies, as the light of the moon was not enough to sustain him. If that were the case, Syaoran was scared; the series hadn't yet resolved that particular dilemma. In the last chapter in "Kawaii," in fact, Moon Guardian had begun fading and was in danger of disappearing completely.

Also, how much magical energy could Sakura have if she had just started collecting and capturing the Cards? Not much, likely.

No, he could not, would not tell Sakura that, not until he was sure. He did not want to have to be the one to break her heart with the knowledge that she might lose Yukito. Instead Syaoran resolved to find a way to share his powers with her so that they could stave off Yue's fading. Instead Syaoran squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll find a way to make it all right," was all he could say so that he would not wind up lying to her.

"I was wondering what ill effects his magical state could have on his real body," Sakura said. Syaoran nearly jumped; it was what he had been thinking.

"I… I wish I knew. I'll find out what I can," Syaoran promised. His mind raced ahead of him, though; if Yukito was a false form, did that mean he would disappear if Sakura caught all the Cards? She would no longer need a Guardian for her partner, would she? No, wait… in 'Captors' Xiao Long did not have a Guardian. What of Yue then? Where did he draw magical energy? If he was reverting to his true form now, he would be tired and hungry all the time…

_**Oh shit.**_

Syaoran realized that Sakura often joked that it took ten food trucks and several barrels to feed Yukito when he was hungry—which was often. And that Yukito had chosen to run a flower shop cum book shop because he needed to sleep a lot. He'd heard Yukito joke that the shop was located in the market district so that he would have easy access to food.

But if all that was true then that meant…

_**No,**_ Syaoran shook his head. _**I won't think of that.**_ _**Not until I find out the truth.**_

Oddly Sakura's thoughts mirrored Syaoran's. Did this mean that Yukito, whom she'd loved for so long, wasn't real? But which was real and which was not?

She was grateful for Syaoran's presence; he was calm and knew when not to say things that might upset her. She hadn't let go of his hand yet, and he let her hold it.

Syaoran could feel Sakura's fear and confusion. He wanted to touch her, hold her in his arms, and tell her everything would be all right, but lying would make her feel worse. And he remembered something Cerberus and Yue had discussed in the park as Sakura had been off flying with her staff; in hushed tones they had mentioned "the disaster of the world" happening if she failed to capture and seal all the Cards she had released in a timely manner.

_**What was that? **_Syaoran frowned, making a mental note to ask the two Guardians about it as soon as he could. So many problems arising in so few days; he wished he could spare Sakura the worst of it, because he felt she did not deserve to have to worry so much about something she had not even asked for. In line with that, he probably would have to find out more about his lineage and hers. There might be clues in their family histories; he knew his family was old and distinguished, and a few magical skeletons in the closet wouldn't surprise him.

Come to think of it, his family had dropped off the radar; why was that?

"I'm sorry. I'm keeping you up," she said.

"It's okay," Syaoran said, squeezing her hand again. She smiled at him gratefully.

"No, my bad. I'll stay with Yukito-san. You go home and rest. We don't know when another Card might appear," Sakura said sadly.

Syaoran desperately wanted to stay, but he knew it would just be a case of him forcing his feelings on her, and so he nodded, let her hand go reluctantly, and quietly slipped out of the small apartment.

To his surprise, he'd gone a few blocks when his phone beeped. It was a text message from Sakura. "Text me when you're safely home. Take care, Syaoran-kun, my friend," it read.

He smiled. Best male friend, he could accept.

Maybe.

* * *

"Are none of you worried that one of them might realize that we're manipulating them, throwing them into situations where love can blossom?" the Editor In Chief asked the room.

The four members of Lamplight, creators, writers, and artists for the series "Captors," looked at each other. Two of them giggled. All of the four pretty women had dark brown hair, styled different ways: one had a pageboy, another had long hair that flowed past her waist, one had a short bob, and the last had shoulder-length hair. Their eyes were in various jewel tones: amber, emerald, sapphire, and onyx.

Their two visitors—one of whom was a beautiful pale woman with long dark hair that flowed past her waist and large lavender eyes, and the other a tall handsome young man with glasses that did not hide his midnight blue eyes—looked at each other.

"It's a possibility I have always considered, and I thank you for raising that concern," the young man began.

"Pish posh," the Lamplight writer and chief plotter who went by the name Nana Owaka said. "Xiao Lang, or shall we say Syaoran, and Ying Fa—I mean, Sakura, in real life, are rather dense when it comes to emotions. Ne?" And she nodded at their pretty visitor, who giggled and nodded back.

"Hey, by the way, did two you post up that fanfic chapter in which Fa Ying confesses to Yuki Kitushiro?" the lead artist, who went by the single name Monoka, asked.

"We did," the pretty visitor replied. "I added the double date there as well."

"Over my objections," the man added. "Too many complications. How am I supposed to manipulate real life events if too many variants are introduced? Adding a non-magical civilian introduces an element of chaos, and magic tends to run away when chaos is present."

"As if you aren't powerful enough to fix things anyway," his companion giggled.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation but said nothing.

Staring at her huge Mac screen, where she had logged on to the fanfiction site, the one who called herself Tsukiko Neko grumbled, "Should have placed the double date after Fa Ying's confession to Moon Guardian."

"Might have worked better that way," agreed the girl who called herself Satsukiko.

"Ladies, please," the Editor said as she held up a hand. "May I remind you that these are _real_ lives here? Syaoran may be dense and trusting, but he is smart enough to figure this out, and when he does—not _**if**_, mind you—it may destroy his confidence in his relationship with Sakura."

"You worry too much," Nana grinned.

"All the same," the long-haired visitor said, "I shall guide our Sakura-chan in my position as her best friend. Plus, my boutique is ready with the costumes I want her to wear from now on, based on the collaborative sketches Monoka and I did. I simply have to show her the video I got of them catching Fly, and then they will have to take me along whenever possible. I'll make sure of it! Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"Let me see!" Tsukiko reached for the sketches, and she and the two other Lamplighters squealed when they saw the costumes.

The Editor frowned. "Goodness, this one is… Isn't it a bit sexy?" She pointed at a slinky body-hugging black catsuit, complete with perky cat ears.

The raven-haired girl laughed. "Of course. Sakura-chan has a nice little body that she never shows off, and who better to appreciate it than Li-kun? Better yet," and she pointed at a plain pink swimsuit with ruffles at the high neckline and the waist, "is this one."

"Boring," Satsukiko complained. "It's very conservative. How is Syaoran-kun supposed to get turned on by _**this**_?"

"But wait," the raven-haired girl said. "Once wet, the fabric becomes transparent."

"Ooohhh!" The Lamplighters laughed, the Editor rolled her eyes, and the bespectacled young man sighed impatiently.

"Now that you're done molesting your own best friend in sketches, what of Syaoran-san's clothes?" he asked.

"Who said I forgot about him? Oh-ho-ho-ho…" She pulled out another sketchbook and the Lamplighters grinned at each other; Syaoran was scheduled to wear them right before they appeared in their chapters. They were regal and designed to flatter his flat abs, sturdy legs, and strong arms.

"How did you get his measurements?" Tsukiko asked.

"I am the queen of measuring from a distance," the girl bragged. "I have everything under control!"

"What of your friend, the one Kinomoto-chan said she wanted to set up with Syaoran-kun?" Satsukiko asked.

"Naoko-chan? She will cooperate. And after our reincarnated friend here… ahh… _lends_ her the Card they're set to capture next, I hope to push Sakura in the right direction. Syaoran is too honorable to make a move, especially since he thinks Tsukishiro-san is in the picture romantically, and so it will have to be her when it comes to moving that relationship forward. Especially now that I know she intends to confess to Tsukishiro-san. She's been mulling it for years despite knowing that Yukito-san is not in love with her."

"Then why do you think Kinomoto-chan hangs on?" Monoka asked.

"Habit. Security. Meeting a new guy is always a little scary, and Sakura-chan has loved Yukito-san for so long, she can't think of any others. However, I notice that she may be beginning to like Li-kun," the raven-haired beauty grinned.

"How are you sure she likes him?" Nana asked curiously.

"Sakura-chan spends almost all her office time with Syaoran, even lunch breaks, and mentions him to me a lot. She stops to text him when we're together, and thinks he's the best guy friend she's ever had. She can't stop talking about the time he took her to that Khao Pad Thai resto in Tokyo when she was depressed. She also," and the woman leaned conspiratorially across the table, "says he's one of the most gorgeous guys she's ever met."

The four Lamplighters giggled. "That Syaoran is," Tsukiko giggled.

"My friend is dense. Another woman would realize that she was getting interested in him, but well, this adds a delightful complication to our scenario, don't you think? Then one day she'll knock herself on the head and ask me why she never realized it!"

"It would be wonderful to see those two together. So, so cute," Monoka said. Then, grinning, she turned her notepad towards the others; on it she had doodled a chibi Fa Ying and Xiao Long kissing, their eyes closed and little hearts in the air. Everyone but the Editor in Chief and the bespectacled man squealed in adoration.

"Be it all on your heads," the bespectacled man said as he threw up his arms. "I rue the day you ladies caught me practicing magic."

"No you don't," his raven-haired partner giggled. "Why, if my plans for Watery are any indication… poor Li-kun is going to lose half the blood in his body via nosebleed once Sakura-chan gets her bathing suit wet—_**and**_ loses the top half of it. Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

He ignored her manic laughter. "Moving on, it is settled then: once Sakura-san asks Syaoran-san and Tsukishiro-san and Yanagisawa-san out on that double date, I shall release Sword card via the other young lady. We shall also be moving into their company; it is time for Watery to appear at the first convenient company outing or team building exercise which we shall make sure takes place near a body of water. You ladies of Lamplight Comics shall resolve the question of where the Moon Guardian gets magic to sustain himself in the next chapter, giving our pair ideas on what to do… assuming they realize who it is that Tsukishiro-san truly loves."

The Editor, the Lamplighters, and his raven-haired partner all nodded.

"Then, ladies, this meeting is adjourned, and I shall take my leave. Good night."

"Make sure you check on Sakura and Yue, okay?" Monoka said.

"I shall." Chuckling to himself, the true reincarnation of Clow Reed, part of the inspiration for the Captors series, took his partner by the hand, and as they left the building, he turned to her and said, "Now things will begin to move."

"Remember your promise for the Last Judgment," she said, grinning evilly.

"No doubt you already have a costume prepared."

"For myself, yes. You fit yours next month; I've still got to finish your robes."

"Sakura-san is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Are you joking?" The lovely raven-haired girl put her hands on her hips. "I am lucky I have her for a friend! She models for me willingly, is magical and pretty and sweet, and she opened the door for me to have adventures too!"

He looked at her, let out a tiny sigh, then, "All right then. Let's go back to my apartment and work on the next chapter by SkyPhenomena, shall we?"

She nodded. "You're slow. Why don't you just use magic and fly us there?"

"Aren't you even the tiniest bit worried I'll take advantage of you?" he asked.

"As if you would. You're too much the gentleman for that."

"You ought to be worried. I do have a dark side, you know. It's not for nothing that my Key banks on the powers of the dark," he teased.

"Maybe I should store clothes and toiletries at your apartment," she said, pretending not to be listening to him. "That way you don't have to take me home when we work late."

He sighed. "Fine. You practically live in my spare room anyway." She grinned at him and climbed into his arms as he held them out for her to get into; once she had her arms around his neck, he called his large Staff and cast a spell to carry them to his apartment.

* * *

"Oh… _**shit**_," Syaoran whispered.

He'd gotten an alert on his email when he'd gotten home and checked his mail. It was for SkyPhenomena's story, and with a mixture of trepidation and eagerness, he'd clicked on the link.

In the chapter, the Moon Guardian had been forced out of his true form into his Yuki Kitushiro false form in front of Xiao Long and Fa Ying.

Just like what had happened to them earlier

Scanning the chapter quickly, he was appalled to read that the perpetually dense Fa Ying had arranged for a double date with her, Yuki, Xiao Long, and Fa Ying's friend Nao.

"No, it's not possible," he chided himself. Surely Sakura wouldn't… would she?

In the chapter, after a rather funny and awkward dinner, during which Fa Ying's older brother Yoya turned up as a waiter at the restaurant (he was keeping an eye on his younger sister because he didn't trust Xiao Long), Nao playfully hinted that she knew what Xiao Long felt for Fa Ying. Fa Ying invited everyone to the newly opened planetarium, and went on to confess her love to Yuki Kitushiro. She was gently rejected, with Yuki comparing her feelings for him to the love she had for her father. Poor Fa Ying, confused and hurt, turned to Xiao Long for comfort.

He took her home, seeing she could not make it home on her own, and let her cry on his shoulder. As Fa Ying was unwilling for him to leave her alone, he stayed and made her hot chocolate, not knowing it was the drink that comforted her best. Snuggled together like kittens on her bed, Fa Ying fell asleep, and Xiao Long eventually drifted off himself. They woke up that morning in each other's arms… just as her brother Yoya walked in.

That scene made Syaoran smile. Fluffy and sweet, it wasn't likely to happen to them… or was it?

"Hah!" Syaoran laughed as he chided himself mentally. No way was _**that**_ happening. It was just a coincidence. He was just being paranoid about the whole thing, and he was projecting his hopes onto the fanfic. Plus the brother walking in was just too convenient; it had come at the point where Xiao Long, in a rare burst of courage, had been about to kiss Fa Ying.

But it was funny, he had to admit, although he did not want to be caught in poor Xiao Long's shoes after that cliffhanger. Yoya had caught them entangled in the sheets, Xiao Long's hands on Fa Ying's cheeks, and their lips mere millimeters away.

But just in case… He clicked on SkyPhenomena's profile, and was surprised to see nothing there except the listing of the story he or she had written. No private messaging, no homepage, no email… nothing. No way to contact the person.

Uneasily, Syaoran logged off without leaving a review. Something was not right, but he decided he was just sleepy. He shut his laptop down, and went to sleep.

Across town, someone at another laptop began to giggle. "We have a very interesting hit to our profile page," she called out.

"Did you track it?" answered a voice from the kitchen, where a bespectacled man was baking oatmeal and raisin cookies.

"Yes, and the IP address locates it across town, to a bill sent to Li Syaoran, Apartment 9-17, Tokyo Garden High Rises, Ginza-cho. Nice address for the rich boy," she giggled. "I hear you need at least ten million yen, cash, just to reserve the rights to buy an apartment there."

"Never mind that. So now he knows he can't contact us. I wonder what he will do?"

"Probably keep it to himself for now," the woman replied. "I'm done with my part of the next chapter, want to look?"

"Give me a second," he said. He pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven and placed it on a rack to cool, then pulled off his kitchen mitts and went to his living room, where his partner had printed out the new chapter. He scanned the pages quickly; speed reading was but one of his many talents—and he began to laugh.

"My dear partner in crime, don't you think it's a tad too much?" He raised an eyebrow. "Fa Ying loses her bikini top in the water and Xiao Long has to cover her, then they fall on the shore, he lands on top of her, and her breasts… Goodness, we're talking your best friend here!"

"In Li-kun's case, never underestimate the power of suggestion. As for Sakura-chan, a little sexiness in her life won't hurt her. Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"Neither will it you. You need a life, and I mean that in every insulting way possible," he taunted.

"Sticks and stones," she sing-songed. "Now get over here and write your part of the chapter! You know I can't write magic stuff!"

He sighed and sat down as his partner went to the kitchen, placed all the cookies in a large crystal bowl, then brought out some milk to go with it.

"I could date you myself, you know, Tomoyo-san," he sassed as she arrived with the cookies. "Seeing how desperate you are and all."

"Only when I feel like scraping the bottom of the barrel, Eriol-san," she answered back. Their cheerful banter continued as they worked with each other, finishing the next chapter of the fic Syaoran would soon come to dread reading.

* * *

"A double date?" Touya Kinomoto let out a small laugh. "And who is Sakura setting up this time? Is she still laboring under the impression that she can be a Cupid substitute?"

"Honestly, I think the young man she's setting up with her friend Naoko-chan likes her," Yukito smiled as he washed the dishes; they'd eaten at Touya's place in Tokyo as they always did when they were both free. Best friends since high school, they had become lovers in college. "He seems like a nice boy; he's always shy and polite when we meet. In fact Sakura-chan tells me he helped carry me home the other day, when I passed out. Hmm, must remember to thank him. And I think they should start dating."

Instantly annoyed, Touya asked, "Does he look like a pervert? I don't think I like him. Sakura is too young to be dating!"

"Sakura-chan is twenty two, Touya," Yukito said gently. "She is no longer a child."

"I still don't like it," Touya said. "What's this guy's name? I ought to Google and Facebook him… see if he has a record of some kind. What's his full name again?"

"Remember our promise?" Yukito said patiently. "I was willing to take Sakura-chan out until she could find her own dates, and I approved of the boy. I think it's time to let go of her now that a nice guy is available."

"No it's not!" Touya slammed a hand on the kitchen counter for emphasis.

"It never will be, will it?" Yukito sighed, then took Touya's hand in his own. "Touya, she deserves to fall in love, have her heart broken if it happens, fall again, laugh about things with Tomoyo-chan. Do you really think it's fair to make me keep leading her on like this when my heart belongs to someone else? I think it's time to let her go. You promised that if I liked the young man then you would trust my judgment. Don't break that promise."

Touya huffed, but mindful of his promise, he backed down. "So why are you still going on that date?"

"I'm still her 'guardian', you know," Yukito smiled. "I want to make sure the date goes the way I want it to. And I'd like to see how Li-kun handles an awkward situation—like a test for him."

"Li? That's a Chinese name!" Touya's voice raised again.

Laughing, Yukito said, "Come on! You're just predisposed to hate him because of Sakura-chan."

"Fine, fine… So tell me about this Li brat."

Yukito began putting dishes in the dryer as he thought of Syaoran. "He's polite and shy, even though he seems rather arrogant at first glance; he blushes a lot when Sakura is around. He's never said anything to her about his feelings, I can tell; he always makes sure she's comfortable or happy. He's jealous of me…"

"Ha!" Touya snorted triumphantly.

"… but he keeps it in because he seems to not want Sakura to be upset. Oh and he's rather handsome; his eyes are like amber and rather expressive, he's got thick hair, and a good body. He's as tall as you, by the way."

"You sound like you like him!" Touya accused.

"I do," Yukito smiled as he straightened up to face his taller lover. "But I love _**you**_. You've known this since high school, so don't be ridiculous." He pecked Touya's lips gently. "Now walk me to the station? I'm going home."

Touya placed a hand on his shoulder. "You could stay, you know. Live here. With me."

"Have you told Sakura-chan the truth about us yet?"

"I… well… that's… no." Touya sighed.

"You'd be surprised at what she can understand, you know." Yukito smiled again, then kissed Touya. "I'll see you the night after the double date, okay?"

"Do you guys know where you're having dinner?" Touya asked.

"No, not yet; I'll let the group decide."

"Well, you can suggest Suzukin in Ikebukuro. It's got great food," Touya said innocently. "I know the owner, and I think I can get you guys a discount."

Yukito almost laughed. "No… you wouldn't!" He realized what Touya was up to quickly.

"I _**would**_," Touya said grimly.

"Okay, fine, but if they don't agree, don't blame me," Yukito laughed. "Good night, and sleep well." They walked in a companionable silence to the station; seeing no one around, they kissed again, and Yuki took his leave.

Touya could have sworn Yukito faded somewhat as he entered the nearly empty train compartment, but he blinked, and there was Yukito, waving happily at him. He decided he was sleepy, and walked quietly home.

* * *

"D-d-date?" Syaoran stammered.

He pinched himself; was he dreaming? Sakura had come up to him and asked, "Would you like to go out on a date?"

Hell _**yes**_ he would!

"Yeah!" Sakura grinned. "You, me, Yukito-san, and my friend Naoko. Here," and she showed him a photo of a pretty girl with dark hair in a shoulder-length pageboy style and glasses, "she loves horror movies, writes very well, and is single, like you! "

_**Oh. A setup. **_Syaoran's ego deflated, and he sighed. Sakura, oblivious to his disappointment, grinned.

"It will be great, ne? This Friday, after work! It'll be fun!"

It was Thursday. Syaoran sighed again, but seeing Sakura's expectant face right in front of his, he reluctantly nodded.

"Uh… F-fine. I'll go."

"Yatta!" Sakura patted Syaoran's shoulder.

"But… about the other night… Tsukishiro… is he all right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah," she said, but her demeanor seemed a little less cheerful.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked curiously.

"N-nothing." His hand lifted to brush a stray tendril of her auburn hair out of her eyes. "It's just… I thought last night maybe he should have been your Guardian, not mine."

"Thanks for worrying about me," Sakura smiled as she took Syaoran's hand in her own and patted it; he liked her warm little hands on his own. "I have to admit it was a shock, finding out who he was, but then in a way I'm glad we already know the truth."

Syaoran nodded. "Just… don't forget to call me if anything happens and we're not together… I mean, I can help. Don't worry about bothering me, okay?" He hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"Oh, thanks, Syaoran-kun. That's so nice of you." Sakura smiled; she liked it when Syaoran was unconsciously affectionate. Everything about him was nice, in truth, and she wished he would find a nice girl soon.

"It was nothing," he shrugged.

He was completely unprepared when Sakura kissed his cheek. "You're such a great guy, Syaoran-kun. Thank you. I'll go check on the IT guy who's supposed to come in and join us, along with the marketing girl."

Not trusting himself to speak, Syaoran nodded.

Just then, the door to their part of the office opened; Syaoran jumped and released Sakura's hand just as two people opened the door.

"That should be them!" Sakura stood up to greet their new teammates. Then…

"Tomoyo-chan?" she said incredulously.

"Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran blurted.

"We're reporting for work today!" Tomoyo waved cheerily at both of them. "I've already met Hiiragizawa-kun, so let's do our best!"

"You four had better," a stern voice sounded from the door; it was Meilin, and she had four folders in her hands. "Now here are your assignments for the next six working days!"

**To be continued in chapter 5.**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter: **_The double date, finally!_

_Just to clarify, yes, Meilin—who is married to Kurogane of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles—is their boss. She hired Eriol and Tomoyo personally… wonder why? And yes, guess who are writing the SkyPhenomena fanfic?_

_And note how we're trying to hew to how Sakura gets closer to Syaoran in both the manga and the anime. Awww.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**She Writes His Heart Chapter 5**

**Confession and Aftermath**

**Thank you yet again to Twilight Kisses for her help with this chapter!**

**Very fluffy, fairly long chapter; I guess I overdosed on the angst as I was also working on the next chapter of Addiction! Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review! Notes at the end of the story.**

* * *

It had to be the weirdest date Syaoran had ever been on. Not that he'd been on many (and that in itself embarrassed him), but still...

First of all, Sakura had set the venue at a nice Chinese restaurant called Shantung in Sunshine City in the Ikebukuro district. She said they would go to the nearby planetarium afterwards. Syaoran had the strangest feeling it would be like going on a school field trip, and briefly he was transported back to being eleven years old and a bit uncertain of where he was. He could see why Sakura would want to go to the planetarium though; the 3D graphics,

holograms, and computer-controlled lights would delight anyone with her sunny disposition.

Plus, the character Fa Ying had chosen a planetarium in the 'Captors' manga… to confess her feelings to Yuki Kitushiro, false form of her Moon Guardian. Now that made Syaoran a tad uneasy. Why were events in real life and in stories following each other? He regretted not checking for a SkyPhenomena update before leaving his condominium; could it have told him something he needed to know?

He shook his head; that was silly, right?

Then there was his date, Naoko Yanagisawa, who was a pretty girl who looked like the Nao Yan character in the series as well; she wore stylish glasses with rhinestones that accentuated her cheerful brown eyes, and she wore her hair in an edgy shoulder-length pageboy. Syaoran thought she was attractive, but his eyes kept being drawn to Sakura, _always _Sakura. But he made sure to pay attention to Naoko, not wishing to be rude to Sakura's friend.

Naoko, though, had other ideas. She playfully referred to the outing as 'Sakura's two dates' and she praised Syaoran's courtesy in opening doors, pulling out her chair for her at dinner, and in walking in pace with her. Naoko always made sure Sakura could hear her praising Syaoran, and it was beginning to make him wonder about Naoko's motives. It didn't help when Naoko kept dropping broad hints that were aimed at focusing Syaoran's attention on Sakura.

Just like in SkyPhenomena's fanfic. Syaoran shifted uneasily in his seat. How often were these 'coincidences' which were becoming similarities going to occur anyway? Like her saying, "Oh, Li-kun, don't you think Sakura is so beautiful tonight?" as soon as he and Nao… no, wait, Naoko… were introduced.

Syaoran resisted the urge to turn his head. Indeed, Sakura looked lovely. A gray butterfly-sleeve shirt with a v-neck set off Sakura's short bobbed hair and green eyes something lovely; her dark blue jeans and the sandals she wore completed a simple but pretty outfit. He couldn't stop staring; she was just so cute, he wanted to hug her and hold her close and keep her safe.

Then Sakura had said, "My best friend Tomoyo-chan chose it, do you like it?" to Syaoran. Her outfit was the same as in the fic, in which Xiao Lang and Fa Ying had been the first to arrive. Stuck together as they waited for their dates, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was quiet and seemed a bit uneasy about something.

"Are you all right?" In his worry about her, Syaoran didn't realize that he'd stopped stammering around Sakura.

"Oh! Uh, yeah," she giggled nervously. "I just, ah, was worried a little… about Naoko-chan. Yeah, that's it."

Syaoran looked at her; she was lying. Something else then was worrying her. But all he could do was pat her shoulder. She looked up at him gratefully, then before she could speak, they were interrupted by a cry of "Sakura-chaaan! Hi!"

Naoko had arrived, and she immediately began to try and scare Sakura with the latest urban legends on ghosts that she'd picked up over the course of her work as a reporter for "Occult," a popular paranormal magazine. Syaoran was left to greet Yukito Tsukishiro, who arrived last and seemed pensive, though he was pleasant.

A little bit later, as they arrived at Shantung, Naoko asked, "Li-kun is single? My oh my, Sakura-chan, but why haven't you noticed how gorgeous he is? Are you sure you want to set him up with me?" She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed. "Mmm, muscles!"

Syaoran turned red, but Yukito's laughter helped take the heat off him, and he glanced at the older man thankfully. Sakura looked over at Syaoran and smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes; Syaoran wondered if he was doing something wrong, as a result.

At the table they were escorted to in Shantung, Syaoran noticed a dark-haired older man in a manager's outfit glaring at him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow, and before he could say something, Sakura cried, "Onii-chan! What are you doing here? Don't you have your own work?"

"I am part-owner of this restaurant and we're short-staffed tonight," her brother said gruffly, then he glared at Syaoran.

"Mou, you're everywhere!" Sakura protested. "You'll just ruin our double-date!"

Her brother ignored her. "Oy you. Why are you here with my sister?" he growled at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked behind him, surprised. Who was the guy addressing? But there was no one else there.

"Me?" Syaoran asked.

"Oy you, Chinese brat! Why won't you answer me?"

"What is your problem?" Syaoran retorted before he could control himself.

"Now, now, Touya-kun. Leave him alone," Yukito said with a small smile.

"He's with my sister!" Touya protested.

"No, I am. Remember?" Yukito chided gently.

"You remember Naoko-chan, onii-chan? I set her up with Syaoran," Sakura said, standing between her brother and Syaoran.

"I don't like him," was the icy response.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura glared fiercely at her brother.

"What a wuss. Why are you defending him?" Touya raised a brow and sent a mocking look in Syaoran's direction.

Syaoran, bristling in annoyance, moved to stand in front of Touya. "No she's not. And like I said, what is your problem?"

"You're dating my sister, aren't you?"

"What?" Syaoran raised both eyebrows. "Weren't you listening to what she said?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you accepted the date to be near her!"

Syaoran was about to say something rude when he caught a glimpse of Sakura's expression and decided against it. She smiled at him gratefully, then proceeded to scold her brother roundly for intruding on her personal life. Now _**that **_Syaoran enjoyed, very much; Sakura shook her finger in her brother's face, and they argued like magpies until Yukito gently separated the two.

They took their places at the table, Sakura having shooed her brother away and insisted on another waiter serving them. During the meal, Syaoran noticed that her date Yukito seemed a bit uneasy, glancing at him then at Sakura with sad eyes.

They were not the eyes of a man in love, Syaoran realized, but a man who regretted something with all his heart. Why was the false form of Yue so upset? Syaoran almost asked him about it, but decided it was none of his business.

So when Yukito suddenly turned to him after dinner, when Naoko dragged Sakura into the rest room, Syaoran was expecting it. What he wasn't expecting was what Yukito said.

"Li-kun... Do you love Sakura-chan?" the older man asked quietly.

_What? _Syaoran's back stiffened; why was Sakura's boyfriend—_well, sort of boyfriend_, he amended mentally, remembering what Sakura had told him at the office earlier about her non-romantic relationship with Yukito—and the false form of his Guardian asking her that? Had he been obvious or rude?

"Sorry, but why are you asking me something like that?" Syaoran asked carefully.

"You must know by now that I'm not really her boyfriend," Yukito said sadly.

"Eh?" Syaoran turned to stare at Yukito, who was waiting for his reply.

Yukito took off his glasses and used a small cloth to clean them. "I take care of Sakura-chan because Touya-kun, her brother—and my apologies for not introducing you, but I figured it was for the best—Touya-kun knew Sakura-chan liked me as a child. I keep other men away from her. But you know, I don't like doing it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Syaoran asked softly.

"Because Sakura deserves to love, to find her number one, the one who is truly meant for her. And I'm not that person… because I already have someone else I love."

Syaoran gaped. Dimly he remembered that this scene had not taken place in SkyPhenomena's story…

_What am I thinking? _he scolded himself.

So what would he say now?

"I think you at least like her very much," Yukito said. "And I wish you two could have a chance. Would you like that?"

"I… I just want her to be happy." Syaoran flushed and looked away from Yukito. "I can't take your place. I'm just… me," he finished, almost in a whisper.

Yukito suddenly chuckled. "_Just _me, huh? You 'just' happen to be the only heir to the magic of the Li clan in your generation. You're 'just' the most handsome young man the family has produced in decades, and you 'just' have a kind heart, even if you seem gruff and arrogant. Yes, it's 'just' you," he said softly.

"Wait… How do you know… about my family… did you say… what?"

"I know I'm a false form. I've known it for years. But my heart and Yue's are the same," Yukito smiled. "That's why I know you care for Sakura-chan. I've seen you with her both as myself and as Yue."

"I… Ah… That is…" What could he say? Syaoran turned red. "I can't tell her," he finished in a defeated tone. "She… You may not be her boyfriend but still… she loves you and I can't… I just can't intrude on that."

"And that you avoided answering my question directly answers it. I'm glad," and he smiled at Syaoran. "Even though you've been told by Yue that you were destined to love her, you don't rush in and force your feelings on her. But Sakura-chan being who she is, she won't know unless you show her and tell her. I'd do it soon." Yukito nodded.

Mercifully Syaoran was saved from having to respond when Naoko and Sakura returned to the table. Naoko had an air of mischief about her and Syaoran almost dreaded whatever it was that was making her smile so broadly.

"Let's go to the planetarium!" Sakura said, her enthusiasm bubbling over. "Ne, ne, Yukito-san! Please?" She turned to the others and said, "Let's, let's!"

"All right then, Sakura-chan," Yukito smiled at her, but Syaoran could see the sadness in his eyes.

And… Syaoran rubbed his eyes. Was Yukito… fading? Part of Yukito's shoulder suddenly became transparent, and Syaoran almost cried out; he took a step towards his guardian's false form, then stopped himself.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Sorry. It was nothing." Syaoran waited until Sakura turned back to talk to Yukito, then quietly motioned the waiter for the bill, and pretended to go to the bathroom; along the way, he paid for it in full. He thought he'd hidden it well, so when a voice sounded in his ear, he almost jumped.

"Aww. That's so sweet of you, Li-kun!" Naoko giggled.

"Wah! I mean… uh… Yanagisawa, you startled me," Syaoran said, clutching at his heart.

Naoko laughed. "You're paying for everything, even though I didn't really date you, and Sakura's date ought to be paying for her. Tomoyo's right; you're such a nice guy."

"N-not really," Syaoran choked.

"You're turning red!" Naoko leaned forward and pinched Syaoran's cheek. "My oh my, I didn't expect this from a guy my age in this day and age! Oooh, that rhymes." She whipped out a notebook and began to scribble furiously. "This will be so great in my next story for Hana to Yume!"

"Uh…" Honestly Syaoran had had a bit too much of writers in general, and he managed a weak, "Please don't…"

"My oh my, Li-kun, you really ought to be in a story. You're just so cute," Naoko grinned. "Anyway, I told them you'd meet them at the planetarium."

"Huh? What about…" Syaoran began. "I mean... we haven't really... I..."

"I'm going home. I had fun with you, don't worry. But I think," and Naoko grinned, "you should wait for them, in case something happens. Yes?"

"What?"

"My oh my, Li-kun, you really ought to expand your vocabulary," Naoko teased. "Anyway, thanks for a nice date! Don't walk me to the subway… you should go to the planetarium now."

"But I can't just let you go off unescorted!" Syaoran protested. "Please, allow me to..."

Naoko giggled. "No, Li-kun. You better let me go, or else…" She wagged a finger in his face.

"Or else... what?" Syaoran asked, dreading her answer.

Eyes shining, Naoko grinned as she looked up at the much taller Syaoran and surprised him by snapping his photo with a small camera. "I'll use your full real name in my next story and have my artist draw you! Syaoran Li, Chinese hero in love with the beautiful, unsuspecting Sakura..."

Aghast, Syaoran gasped, "No!"

"Well then, we have an agreement." She grinned at him then skipped off merrily with a cheerful "Ja, ne!"

Syaoran was left standing in front of Shantung, puzzled by the odd girl. He sighed then trudged towards the entrance of the planetarium. If the damned SkyPhenomena fic was right, Sakura had just confessed to Yukito…

_What the hell? _Syaoran shook his head. Why was he thinking of that right now? _Honestly, you're beginning to obsess over that fanfic, _he told himself sternly, _and you really..._

And that was when Sakura slammed out of the planetarium's doors and straight into him.

"S-sa… Sakura?" he choked out as he steadied her in his arms.

She lifted her face to him and he was shocked to see tears brimming in her eyes. Sakura opened her mouth to try and say something but when no coherent sound came out, she gripped the front of his shirt and began to cry.

Syaoran gaped at her for a moment, then relaxed. He put his arms around her, shushing her quietly.

"Don't cry. What happened?" he asked, although he thought he knew what.

She couldn't answer, only shaking her head as she bowed her head and leaned on him. Syaoran raised her chin gently.

"Come on. You can't cry out here. Let me take you away from here." With that he put an arm over her shoulders. Sakura let herself be led away from the planetarium, hiccupping occasionally as her tears began to stop.

He led her to a small café nearby; there were few people at that hour and he chose a small corner far from the light. Syaoran guided Sakura into the seat which had its back to the rest of the café, so that no one else would see she was crying, and took the seat facing the café, glaring at anyone who glanced at them.

Sakura slouched in her seat, not looking at him, occasionally emitting a little sob which she tried to stifle. Patiently Syaoran waited for her to speak; to try and make her feel better, he signaled a waiter and ordered hot chocolate for both of them. "With mallows, please," he added.

He was surprised when Sakura suddenly said, "I like marshmallows."

"Y-you do?"

She nodded, still not looking at him.

"That's good."

They sat there quietly, then Syaoran gave in to an impulse and took the hand Sakura was resting limply on the table. It was warm, and he rather liked the feel of her small hand in his.

"If you like... if it makes you feel better... you can tell me about it," he said softly.

She gripped his hand tightly, and choked back another sob. Syaoran waited for her to speak. When she did, she spoke so softly he had to lean in to hear her. "He... when I told him... love him... said no."

He immediately understood. "You… confessed? To Tsukishiro?"

Sakura nodded, not looking at him still.

"Ah." He squeezed her hand gently and stayed quiet knowing she would pour out the story sooner or later. But still he felt disappointed. Sakura knew what Yukito felt for her, so why had she forced the issue of her feelings on him? Yet it was not his place to say anything.

_I wouldn't make you cry if by some miracle, you ever told me you loved me, _he told her in his mind. _I like you, and more than anything else I like to see you smile._

After several minutes of silence, she told him of how she had asked Yukito to be her real boyfriend, and he'd turned her down, comparing her love for him to the love she had for her family. Then he'd told her that he loved someone else, and that someone else was her brother.

Syaoran wasn't surprised by that, and he had to wonder if it was because he knew it from instinct or because of the 'Captors' chapters he'd read.

"But then… he said I had to open my eyes because my love was just near me." Sakura sighed. "I just… I don't know!"

_That would be me,_ Syaoran found himself thinking. _If you gave me a chance, that could be me. _But he couldn't bear to force his feelings on her right now, not when she was already upset.

A tiny chiming sound alerted Syaoran to the time. The café's waiters were cleaning up, and he realized they were too polite to interrupt him and Sakura. He signaled for the bill, paid it, then stood up.

"Come on. I'll take you home. You need to rest," he said.

Sakura hadn't let go of his hand at all. Now she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go home," she said softly. "I don't want to be alone at home right now."

"You won't be," Syaoran promised. "I…" He swallowed nervously. "I won't leave until you go to sleep. Okay?"

She nodded, and together they left the café and headed for her home. And not once did Syaoran stammer, even though Sakura's hand was in his all that time. Walking together, her hand in his, was a pleasant sensation, and he thought, _I could live with this._

For her part, Sakura knew why she had confessed; it was a last ditch stand, in all honesty. She had expected to be rejected, and so why did it hurt so much?

But what bothered her was that she didn't want Syaoran to leave her side. What were these feelings? He was sweet, kind, and patient… and she was being a burden, she scolded herself.

Maybe it was all the things Naoko had said. In the washroom, she'd commented on Syaoran's looks, his kindness despite looking arrogant, and dropped hints about snatching him away from an oblivious Sakura; to her surprise Sakura had felt… a little annoyed. Why was Naoko

talking about Syaoran that way? But her friend was right: he was rather handsome. Why hadn't she noticed how his tousled hair framed his strong yet gentle face, how powerful his build was, how sweet and thoughtful he was, how long and graceful his fingers were... _why am I thinking of him right now? _She asked herself.

And now… Without saying a word, without knowing the whole story, he had known why she was unhappy. He was comfortable to be around and she felt safe with him.

So why did she feel… so confused around him?

Yet not once did she release his hand; she fumbled with her house key with her left hand when they arrived. She led him upstairs, to her bedroom, and was shamed because she felt no sense of shame. Sakura couldn't understand her feelings, never having known a man other than Yukito, and she couldn't realize that her friendly feelings for Syaoran were beginning to break through to another level.

"I'll wait outside while you change," Syaoran said, and he stood in the hallway with his back turned. "Or I can stay downstairs while you bathe."

"Okay. Thanks."

Syaoran went downstairs. The house was small and cozy; Syaoran had grown up in a large mansion in Hong Kong, one that seemed impersonal in its grandeur. His life growing up had been mostly studying, martial arts, sports... his shyness had guaranteed that he had not had a girlfriend in high school, as the girls had assumed he was either Meilin's boyfriend already or that he was too arrogant to care about girls in school. Sakura's house welcomed him; he could almost smell the home-cooked meals in the kitchen, and the décor made him smile: homemade curtains, hand-knit pillowcases, framed childish artworks Syaoran assumed had been created by either Sakura or her brother, diplomas she, her brother, and her father had earned...

Maybe that was what he appreciated so much about Sakura: she was real. At home, Syaoran often felt uncomfortable because he thought he could feel the weight of tradition and family responsibility pressing down on him as the only boy in his family. His cousins and sisters were all female, and the birth of his eldest sister's eldest son had been the only thing to take pressure off him.

In the living room, he looked at the photos, frowning as he recognized her brother. She had her father's hair and her mother's kind eyes; Syaoran knew her mother had died when she was three, and her father was an archaeologist who lectured at Tokyo university. It felt nice, to see into a slice of her life.

_And, _he thought wistfully, _it would be nice to belong to her and her world._

Amused at himself, he shook his head then used the guest bathroom to freshen up; as he opened the medicine cabinet in search of toiletries, small disposable towels, soaps, and toothbrushes made him smile. Seemed the Kinomotos hosted guests fairly often, so he used a toothbrush and a towel, and washed up as best he could, though he hadn't sweated or soiled his clothing.

When he came out, Sakura was standing at the top of the stairs, looking a bit wan in a fluffy pink bathrobe. He walked up to where she was, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

Instead of answering, she crept closer to him, then quietly laid her head on his chest.

Syaoran put his arms over her shoulders in a tentative hug, and she leaned against him, breathing in his comforting scent—masculine and clean.

Again the feeling of being safe came to Sakura, and she sighed as she placed her arms around his neck. How lucky she was to have a friend like Syaoran!

When she began to droop, Syaoran gently picked her up and carried her into her room. It was easy to figure out where it was; the door was the only pink one on the second floor and it was wide open. He placed Sakura on her bed and tucked her in, then turned to leave, flicking the room light off as he said, "I'll just be downstairs, okay?"

Her voice stopped him.

"Don't leave. Please," Sakura said softly.

_She doesn't want to be alone, _Syaoran realized. And since he didn't want to leave her alone, he came back and sat next to her on her bed. "You're not all alone."

Come to think of it, where was her obnoxious guardian Cerberus? Did he live elsewhere? Didn't Sakura say he lived with her?

"I am," Sakura whispered. "It's over. I don't know what to say or think. I don't want to force myself on him but… I... why..."

"Shh," Syaoran crooned as he stroked Sakura's hair. "Neither of you is at fault. It's okay."

"I can't believe I will find someone who will love me too. Ah, I'm being selfish… I…"

"It's okay to be confused," he said. "Really."

She cried for a bit, and he held her hand; she tugged gently on him, her face streaked with tears. Syaoran slipped off the house slippers he was wearing, then got into bed with Sakura to hug her, the better to comfort her.

Her warmth in his arms made his heart race. It felt like she belonged there, and he held her close as she occasionally sniffled. Syaoran yearned to give her more comfort, but he did not know how.

"T-tell me ab-about you," Sakura suddenly said.

"Me?"

She turned to look at him. "I know you, but, well, maybe a little more…?"

It would take her mind off things, he realized, and slowly, hesitantly, he began to talk. It was strange telling her about his life as they lay in each other's arms, but Sakura was a good listener, and soon Syaoran warmed up, telling her stories about growing up with four sisters and Meilin.

"It must have been tough being the youngest, huh?" Sakura giggled. "Did they bully you?"

"No, not really," Syaoran smiled. "I love my sisters, although they keep at me to get a girlfriend, and to find them boyfriends."

"What about your parents?"

"Mmm... My dad died when I was little, but he was a great person." Syaoran was warming to the topic, and it showed in how he smiled as he talked. "My mom raised me. I was… well, still am scared of her a bit, but I knew she loved me. You know, it wasn't so painful not having a dad because everyone around me made up for it: Master Wei, who taught me in martial arts, my mom, my sisters, Meilin, my relatives…"

"They must have been very good people," Sakura said.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a nice guy, and you're happy. I mean, you don't go all gloom-and-doom when you think no one's looking at you. You're well-adjusted and calm. I wish I were like that," she said.

"Oh. Um, I think it's thanks to them, really."

"I know what you meant when you said even if your dad wasn't around, others made up for it." Sakura smiled up at him. "I don't really remember my mom either, but I know she was a wonderful person. My dad is still in love with her, and he loved me and my onii-chan for two parents."

"You must get your happy personality from that," Syaoran remarked.

"Me? Uh, not really… am I?"

"Yeah," he smiled, a tiny upturning of the corners of his mouth. "You're a nice person. And I don't say 'nice' 'cause I can't think of some other word. You really are, and it's a good thing."

"Oh… Thank you." In return, she told him about growing up with her best friend Tomoyo, about being Tomoyo's model, about her friends Rika and Naoko and Chiharu. It was nice; Syaoran could almost imagine them being lovers exchanging stories.

**Stories.**

He smiled. This sweet scene, just them talking, hadn't happened in the SkyPhenomena fanfic. This was real. She was in his arms, he was comforting her, and maybe, just maybe, they could get closer. This was, after all, their own story.

After a while, Sakura yawned, and Syaoran stroked her back comfortingly. "Rest. Okay?"

He wasn't prepared for her answer. "I will, but... will you... I... Stay? Please?"

"I… okay. I promise."

"Thank you." She pressed her face into his chest then giggled. "You really know how to make me feel better," she said.

"Uh… n… um…"

"You're stammering," she teased. "You do that a lot, you know? It's kind of cute."

"Am... I d-do n-not!" he said indignantly, then flushed as he'd just stammered.

"Ha!" Sakura poked his side with a finger, and Syaoran flinched; he was ticklish there.

"Aha!" Triumphant, Sakura attacked his weakness with her fingers; trying to avoid her, Syaoran rolled to the side. Laughing, she followed; gasping and protesting, he tried to avoid her. Somehow she ended up on top of him.

"Do you surrender?" Sakura asked gleefully.

"O-okay," Syaoran gasped. "I stammered. I give. Please let me up!"

Their eyes met. He was fascinated; even in the moonlight, he could see what a solid emerald green they were, and he traced the lines of her pretty face with his eyes. She was utterly lovely.

Instead of getting off him though, she looked into his eyes as if she were seeing him for the first time.

"Uh… why?"

She shook her head and was silenced when her lips came down on his, rather tentatively.

Syaoran froze, his eyes wide open. What? Why was she doing this? He'd been kissed before, sure, but this… this was her kiss. Sakura, the girl he adored, had initiated this, which he'd fantasized about for so long.

But it felt hollow, somehow.

Sakura drew away, her eyes brimming with tears, and he suddenly understood. Rebounding, in the worst way. And the pain that sliced through him was something he was unprepared for.

"Don't," he said, as she bent to kiss him again, although the word cost him everything he had. "Please... don't do that." Syaoran turned his head away, closing his eyes against the sorrow he felt.

"Am I not… Do I… I'm sorry… I'm not enough," she gasped as she collapsed next to him.

"No! That's not it," Syaoran hastened to reassure her. "But this is not the time. You're still hurting." _And so am I_, he thought. How could one kiss have torn his heart apart? This was the girl he liked; other guys said feelings didn't matter so long as you got the girl, so why was he feeling like he'd been cheated?

"Sorry… I'm so sorry!"

He held her close, pressing her cheek to his chest so she could cry. Syaoran was tempted to cry too. Was that all he was to Sakura, a sounding board, a nice guy she could rebound with? Why? Why couldn't she see him, and only him?

But then he had her in his arms, right? Wasn't that enough, that even for that reason he could have her, in a way? Syaoran sighed, accepting his fate. When her sobs quieted, and her breathing steadied, he realized she'd fallen asleep. He stroked her hair, and whispered a wish into her hair right before he himself fell asleep: "I wish there would come a time when you could see only me."

At the window, had Syaoran looked closely, he would have seen the tops of two heads, one covered with golden hair, the other with silver.

"If you're gonna wish that then seize your chance, dummy!" Cerberus whisper-snarled.

"Shush! You cannot expect them to just up and kiss each other and fall in love," Yue whispered back.

"They're destined for each other. We told him that already, yeah? So what's taking the brat so long?" Cerberus hissed. "I skipped the chance to eat more goodies and dessert to clear Sakura's room for nothing but this to happen?" he whined.

"Human emotions are not simple," Yue continued in a low tone. "That they're here, together, is already a big step. Have patience!"

"Yeah, gimme patience now." Cerberus rolled his eyes. "You're absolutely sure he's the Li heir? Then why is he so shy around Sakura? What a dork!"

Yue blew his bangs upwards in exasperation, then when they were sure that Sakura and Syaoran were sound asleep, they settled on the roof to wait for dawn.

As the sun rose a few hours later, Yue started. He nudged Cerberus, who was snoring beside him.

"Wake up!"

"Snff… Sakura, gimme candy… whaaa?" Cerberus said blearily.

"Wake UP!" Yue gave the golden tiger a hard shake.

"What for?" Cerberus protested.

"Trouble!"

Instantly awake, Cerberus got up and scanned their surroundings. "Where?" I see nothing… wait, Sakura's brother is coming, and there goes the newspaper boy. I sense no other auras, what's the problem?"

Yue pointed at Touya, who was letting himself into the house with his key. "_**That's **_the problem!"

**Continues in Chapter 6**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Shantung is not a real restaurant in Tokyo, as far as I know, but Ikebukuro is where I stayed when I went to Japan some time ago. It's a very nice place, just a few subway stops from Harajuku. The planetarium is real, and it's rather nice. It's a nod to the anime and manga, as Sakura does confess to Yukito in a makeshift planetarium. Another nod to the anime is when Syaoran sees Yukito fading. Hope you remembered those nice scenes from the original! Points to anyone who can see what other series nods are in the chapter XD

Re Syaoran's character: I know that at the beginning of CCS he was a real jerk to Sakura, but since he changes in the series as he grows up, I projected that he might be shy, awkward with girls, a bit gruff, and absolutely hot. Seriously, do check out chapters 223-225 of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and... If they made guys like THAT I would never rest until I got mine XD Syaoran is kind and sweet, if a bit quick to get angry when he sees unfairness or injustice, and I've maintained that here.

You probably know by now that Eriol and Tomoyo are behind "SkyPhenomena" and are arranging events to suit their nefarious plans. Don't you just love them? There will be lots of naughtiness, but the fic will stay at T, as lemons and limes are exhausting to write-and there are lots of them in my other stories anyway!

Of course you know who Yukito really loves, yes?

Hana to Yume is an actual magazine for sweet stories. You ought to see the covers, they are just adorable. Syaoran will be caught carrying its rival magazine Kawaii in a bit, haha. It makes sense for Naoko to wind up writing both romance and tabloid stuff-remember how well she and Yamazaki got along in the series over the Goldfish Alien thing?

Disposable toothbrushes, towels, mini-soaps, etc. are available real cheap at Daiso (100 yen) stores in Japan, and most middle-class Japanese homes have those in their guest toilets/washrooms. Of course not everyone has a Western-style toilet, but I don't want to have to explain how the other type works, so let's just assume Sakura has the Western-style toilet!

* * *

**Chapter 6 sneaky peeky:**

_Syaoran quickly scanned the new chapter of SkyPhenomena's story nervously. Yup, Yoya, Fa Ying's brother, had had a fit when he'd seen Xiao Lang with Fa Ying in her bed. It didn't mention though that Yoya had practically thrown poor Xiao Lang out of the house and forbidden him to see his sister, ever. _

_What happened after that caused a burning sensation of fear in Syaoran's gut. Eli, Xiao Lang's friend, had joined the company Fa Ying and Xiao Lang worked for, along with Tomo, her best friend, and the two had planned a company outing._

_Oh no, Syaoran thought as his eyes flew over the webpage. He had been in the middle of packing for the trip, and this was beginning to scare him a little._

_In the chapter, Fa Ying and Xiao Lang went swimming, and Xiao Lang had a nosebleed when he saw how skimpy Fa Ying's swimsuit was; he could see her body very clearly once it got wet and turned transparent, and Fa Ying had been so embarrassed, she'd refused to leave the water and had hidden behind Xiao Lang all the time. But that was no good at all; her nipples had stiffened and he could feel them where she clung to him in the water. Later, a Reed card had stripped her of her bikini top and poor Xiao Lang had had to carry her to shore, her chest pressed against his... and he'd spent the night aroused and ashamed as a result._

_Please God, Syaoran silently prayed, if You exist please don't let this happen to me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**She Writes His Heart Chapter 6**

**Syaoran – 0, Touya – 0?**

Dawn streaked into the room, waking Sakura, much to her surprise, as she normally never woke up until it was at least seven or eight a.m. Beside her, Syaoran shifted in his sleep, not letting Sakura's head slip from the crook of his arm.

She looked up at him; asleep, he seemed much sweeter and gentler. His dark brows relaxed from the frown he seemed to wear all the time, and his mouth relaxed into a small semi-smile. Naoko was right; he was quite easy on the eyes, after all. How could she not have noticed that Syaoran could elicit a feeling of _hanyaan _in her as well?

It didn't help that he'd taken his shirt off due to the heat of the season, which was at the tail end of spring yet wasn't actually the start of summer; it seemed he hadn't wanted to go all sweaty in it. Sakura curiously traced the muscles of the arm that was loosely flung over her waist. She'd never slept in a man's arms in her life—well, unless you counted sleeping in her father's and her brother's arms as a child—yet something about sleeping in Syaoran's arms had felt so nice. Her gaze moved downwards; he didn't have big, bulging muscles on his arms or chest but his lean frame had almost no fat on it. She blushed as her eyes followed a small trail of hair from his neat bellybutton which vanished where his pants began. Syaoran's skin was smooth and just a shade or two darker than hers; she snuggled closer to him to hear his rhythmic breathing, and to inhale his scent: very different from hers, it was masculine and clean.

**Safe.** That was how she felt with him near. They had become good friends in such a short time, and he'd been so kind, so considerate, that Sakura couldn't imagine anyone else she'd want with her the next time a Clow Card showed up. She knew she could count on him; his steady, stoic, reliable presence made it easier to think, and he had been sharing his research with her, teaching her in whispers at the office about the Clow Cards whenever he found out something.

He turned again and now he was facing her. Sakura gasped a little as she was moved to the side and a little closer to him; now his forehead was against hers, and he murmured something that sounded like "S… kr…"

_He's dreaming, _Sakura realized, and she smiled as she moved some of his hair out of his eyes. As her fingers touched his cheek, she felt a rush of warmth and tenderness towards him which she promptly interpreted as a brotherly love for Syaoran. Had Tomoyo been around, she probably would have knocked her best friend on the head for denseness—after she was done filming the scene, that was.

Then his eyes fluttered open, widening as he saw her.

Syaoran was disoriented; the room was too feminine to be his own, and in his arms Sakura stared back at him, her great emerald eyes fringed with thick lashes.

_She is so pretty,_ Syaoran thought, and he smiled. It could only be a dream, because he could feel her pillowed on his body, his other arm over her waist. He had a lot of those dreams lately; it was like even his unconscious mind had her on it. And each time he woke up to find that she wasn't really there, he would be disappointed.

"Good morning, beautiful." Syaoran grinned boyishly at her. God, dreams were always so good; he was never shy or scared in them!

"Uh, good morning too," Sakura smiled back, not realizing he was only half awake.

She felt him squeeze her waist, eliciting a "Hoe!" from her.

"Nice dream," Syaoran sighed. "I like it. Feels so… _real_."

This time it was Sakura who was surprised when Syaoran pulled her closer for a kiss. Startled, she almost bolted, but then she couldn't understand why she decided to let him kiss her. And why she liked it.

His lips were as soft as she remembered the night before, but since he wasn't fighting her this time, it was pleasant. Syaoran pressed little fluttering kisses to her bottom lip, savoring the sensation of an extremely realistic dream. What else could it be, if Sakura was right next to him, and willingly kissing him? After all she was still upset and unhappy about Tsukishiro. She wouldn't be this pliable in real life.

_Should I feel guilty? _Syaoran almost drew back, but then two things happened: Sakura wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and he thought, _this is a damn dream, why should I think I'm taking advantage of her?_ And so he opened his lips wider, trapping her lower lip between his then running his tongue gently over it, caressing it as he savored her nearness. He could smell her, feel her sighing in his arms… _God I hope I never wake up! _

Syaoran rolled so that he was on top of Sakura; her closed eyes and rosy cheeks invited him to kiss her again, and so he did; this time he decided to go deeper, gently and tentatively.

Sakura had closed her eyes, at first intending to think of Yukito, but this… This thrill Syaoran was giving her was so different, and why he'd suddenly kissed her was something that she couldn't figure out yet. But it felt oh so good and oh so right! So when the tip of his tongue gently parted her lips, she let him; he almost lost his balance when she pulled him closer, begging greedily but wordlessly for more. Slowly his tongue slid into her mouth; she met it with the tip of her own, and they tasted each other curiously.

A shout startled them both, and Syaoran quickly shielded Sakura with his body as the intruder yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

_What kind of a dream has an interruption? _Syaoran thought angrily.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

For his part, Syaoran was rapidly realizing that he was not dreaming, that he _had_ taken advantage of Sakura, and this was SkyPhenomena's chapter come to horrid life right in front of him.

"It's not… I'm… We didn't…" Sakura spluttered.

She stopped stammering when Touya picked up Syaoran's neatly folded shirt and flung it in his face. "Get off my sister, you pervert! How dare you? How _**fucking dare**_ you take advantage of her? I know what happened last night and I find you here and… YEOWTCH!" Sakura had stood up and employed the time-tested expedient of stepping on his foot with her heel.

"We weren't doing anything dirty…" she began as Syaoran struggled into his shirt.

"Oh really? So naked lip aerobics isn't dirty?" Touya bellowed.

_Lip aerobics?_ Syaoran barely prevented himself from laughing; how outmoded was that term?

"Naked? Excuse me! I'm fully dressed! I asked him to stay and… ONII-CHAN!"

Touya had seized Syaoran by the arm; too startled to protest or react, Syaoran found himself bodily hauled down the stairway and then he was blinking in the sunlight on the Kinomoto porch.

"GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The door slammed, and Syaoran found himself outdoors; luckily no one had seen what happened. But he quickly found himself wishing he'd defended Sakura from her brother's implications. How could he have stood there like a deer in headlights? He walked back to the door to find it wouldn't budge.

He could hear Sakura remonstrating with her brother on the other side of the door; they were arguing about whether or not to let Syaoran back in. Syaoran shook his head, and found he was all red as he heard snatches of the argument. Touya Kinomoto was screaming his head off about what a brat Syaoran was, how untrustworthy he looked, and how Sakura had Yukito. Sakura was yelling back about how Touya did not know Syaoran, and never mind Yukito because she knew the truth about the arrangement with Touya.

"Oh so that's it, isn't it? Touya roared as Syaoran tried to push the door. "You were using the brat because of something Yuki did?"

"Using my feelings for Yukito is stupid! Encouraging your best friend—who, by the way, I think is in love with _you_—to date me, to lead me on even if it hurt him… Who's stupid?" Sakura said vindictively. "I should have seen it. You encouraged it so I would never date others. How stupid I was!"

Syaoran almost cried out then; Sakura was so angry, she was answering her brother back in an uncharacteristically hostile tone. But if what she said was true, then… could it be that she wanted to see Syaoran in another light?

_That's just your selfishness talking, _Syaoran chided himself. And what had happened earlier… it wasn't a dream. He'd just kissed Sakura. _No, let's be truthful,_ he scolded himself. _I just made out with Sakura… and I took advantage of her feelings… I'm nothing but a…_

He never got to finish his train of thought as he heard footsteps behind him. It was Yukito Tsukishiro. Syaoran gawked at him, wondering what Yue's false form was doing striding up Sakura's street with a grim look on his face…

_Oh no he knows what I did!_ Syaoran went pale just as Yukito approached him.

"I…"

Yukito merely glanced at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Touya-kun from coming here," he said.

"W… what?"

"Touya!" Yukito called out as he reached the Kinomotos' door and tried it. "Open up!"

The scuffling inside stopped. "Is that Chinese brat still out there?" Touya called, making Syaoran bristle in annoyance.

The door opened, with Sakura blocking the doorway with her body, as if daring her brother to slam it on her. Syaoran noted that she would not look at Yukito, instead determinedly looking at him.

_Oh God why does she have to look so… _**sexy**_ when she does that? _Her blazing green eyes, her flushed cheeks—when his gaze strayed to her lips, Syaoran realized they were still a little swollen from his kisses. To his shame, he went red from the memory.

"You!" Touya began, shaking a finger at Syaoran. Yukito stepped between them.

"Leave them alone," he said softly.

"What? Do you know that I caught him naked…"

"He wasn't naked, he just didn't have his shirt on!" Sakura protested.

"… and they were making out…"

Neither Sakura nor Syaoran said anything at that, because it was the truth.

"… and they were obviously alone together all night… Give me a good reason not to kill him right **now**!" Touya finished in a huff as he glared at Syaoran, a glare which wasn't returned as Syaoran was watching Sakura.

"She's old enough," Syaoran was surprised to hear himself say. "We did nothing wrong, and I'd never do anything to disrespect her."

"Syaoran…" Sakura turned her gaze on Syaoran, whose cheeks were burning but who was glaring determinedly at her brother.

"If you want to punish someone, punish me," Syaoran said, his glare matching Touya's; the air seemed charged with sparks. "But leave Sakura alone!"

"No, leave them both alone," Yukito said, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Why should I?" Touya asked belligerently.

"Because I'm asking you to leave them alone," Yukito said, very softly. "Our agreement is over. Sakura is an adult, and I think we should leave her and Li-kun alone. Do you **hear** me?"

"But…" Touya began to protest.

"**Shut up**. I've had enough of this goddamned farce… and so has Sakura," Yukito said coldly.

Touya was stunned into silence; neither he nor Sakura had ever heard Yukito speak in that manner. Yukito was calm, but unsmiling and he seemed sad. Syaoran watched him carefully, because he could sense the older man had something more to say.

"Yuki…" Touya began, stepping towards Yukito, reaching out a hand to touch him.

Yukito shrugged Touya's hand off. "You see… unlike you I have kept my promise. I think it's time you kept yours." Yukito turned and smiled sadly at Sakura, then at Syaoran as he took his leave.

"Please take care of Sakura-chan," he said softly as he passed Syaoran; he gently shut the gate and walked away.

Touya, stunned, was frozen in place; Sakura nudged him and said, "You should go after him."

"I…"

"Just go." Sakura didn't seem angry anymore, just tired and a bit like she'd been shocked out of her innocence.

Without another word, Touya took off after Yukito, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

Syaoran was determined not to lose Sakura over his own stupidity, and so he turned to her and bowed his head. "I… I'm very sorry… for what I did. I thought… it was a dream."

_Why am I feeling hurt? _Sakura's eyes widened, and she tried to look cheerful. "It was nothing, Syaoran, I understand, ha-ha," she babbled. "Um, I…" _Should I invite him for breakfast?_ Sakura wondered.

He was wondering the same thing, but he felt he'd done enough damage for one day. "I… uh… sorry. And…" Words failed him now. Again.

"No, actually… um…" Sakura looked up at Syaoran shyly. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything…"

"Thank you for staying."

Praying he didn't sound like he was desperate to stay with her, Syaoran asked, "Will… will you be OK alone? I mean, here? At home?" _Way to sound stupid, Li,_ he chided himself.

Before Sakura could answer, Kero flew at Sakura. "Food! Food! I am starving! I want pancakes and mochi and sweet bean curd and soya and…"

"Hoe, Kero, I haven't even made my own breakfast! And who eats desserts for breakfast?" Sakura said.

"What a pig," Syaoran muttered, annoyed at the interruption.

"What did you say?" Kero said angrily.

Syaoran didn't answer, merely glaring at Sakura's guardian, so Kero shook a tiny fist at him and said, "Your ass is mine, boy, tonight."

"Yeah right. What's happening later?"

"Training! You two took the night off yesterday," Kero said. "You have to learn how to use the Cards you have," he said to Sakura, "and you need to learn more from Yue about being Sakura's protector, 'cause you're lame…" he waved a paw in Syaoran's direction dismissively.

"What did you say?" Syaoran snarled.

"Er… ah…" Sakura laughed nervously, then before she could add anything else, Syaoran seemed to deflate into himself.

"I'll… see you later," he said, not looking at her as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Ah, okay," Sakura said, and she watched as he walked away without looking back.

Why did things have to be so confusing? And why did Syaoran…

_He regrets kissing me._

Sakura's eyes widened when she remembered that she had kissed him first.

_I have no shame. He couldn't leave fast enough because…_

Dejected, she went into the kitchen to give Kero his breakfast.

* * *

"Really now, Tomoyo-san," Eriol chided her as they sat in his plush Tokyo apartment, "is it necessary to scare Syaoran with that author note?" With his teacup, he indicated the computer screen of her MacBook, on which the following author's note had been typed at the end of the latest chapter:

_"To the __**real**__ Xiao Long, how about opening an account if you want to know what happens next in real life with S. K., and leaving a review here? That way we can PM you. You didn't check the Shadow chapter out yet, did you? Too bad…"_

"I want to be sure we guide him on the right path," Tomoyo said, not looking up from the screen. Eriol scanned the chapter: there it was, Shadow would attack Sakura and Syaoran, wounding Syaoran in the process. Sakura would take Syaoran home and kiss him again.

"Should we really let Syaoran get wounded later?" Eriol asked.

"You can make sure it's not serious, yes? You control the Cards, after all." Tomoyo said. She turned her attention to editing the latest chapter of their SkyPhenomena 'Captors' fanfic, adding naughty bits here and there.

"They do have minds of their own, literally," Eriol said. "I do not want to put Syaoran at risk…"

"What's the worry? Everything is going to plan," she said flippantly.

Eriol sighed and sipped his oolong tea as he rubbed his temple with his free hand. Working with Tomoyo could be exasperating, especially when she was in her 'kawaii let's get Sakura with Syaoran' mode. "Why are you so determined to get those two together in a specific way? Why can you not just let nature take its course?"

"Because my way is better," Tomoyo said.

"How sure are you of that?"

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, scanning his eyes. He seemed tired and a bit exasperated.

"Is it so wrong to want Sakura to be happy?" she asked.

"No. But there are two people in that relationship."

"Li-kun loves her, yes?"

"How do you know?" Eriol stood up and walked to her side, forcing her to look at him. "Syaoran's heart isn't an open door we can just peek into. Why not just let them fall for each other naturally? Isn't love sweeter that way?"

"Just because your own love affair didn't work out..." Tomoyo began.

"Enough," Eriol said in a warning tone. "I let you and the Lamplight women interfere in my magic, but my personal life is off limits."

Tomoyo knew that tone; he did not want to discuss it. So she changed the topic instead.

"Li-kun needs a little push every now and then. You of all people know how shy and undecided he can be."

"Yes but sexual suggestion?" Eriol raised a brow. "Do you want him raping your best friend?"

"He won't," Tomoyo said confidently.

"I _know_ that," Eriol said with an aura of infinite patience. "What I mean is, Sakura has just come from being rejected by Yukito, and you know it, because you set up that date. Sexy stuff... I don't think now is the time. You should give Sakura time to recover; if she and Syaoran, er, 'hook up' now, wouldn't the relationship be tainted by her unresolved issues with Tsukishiro? And, God forbid, if Syaoran or Sakura should discover the extend of our meddling, won't it make them question their relationship?"

"Should we unleash Sword instead?" Tomoyo asked, blithely ignoring the deeper issue Eriol was raising. "Put one of them in mortal danger at the early stage of the development of their powers?"

Sighing, Eriol turned to face the large picture windows of his apartment. "Tomoyo-san, I pray you will wake up soon from this... frenzy that has you in its grip." There was no point to reasoning with her.

When she didn't answer, he turned and gasped when he realized she was writing with a manic grin on her face.

"Tomoyo-san!" he scolded her. "What are you..."

"Hmm? Watery, like we discussed. We've already gotten approval from management at the office for the team building outing at the beach. We plant Watery in the water... here, read for yourself."

Eriol scanned the screen quickly. "Tomoyo-san, this is..." He cleared his throat.

"Naughty? Sexy?"

"Allow me to clarify your wishes. You want me to instruct Watery to steal Sakura-san's bikini, leaving her naked underwater?"

"Yep."

"Absolutely not," Eriol crossed his arms and frowned. "I will not compromise her that way!"

"Li-kun is going to be with her. She'll be safe," Tomoyo protested.

"I must ask you to define 'safe'. What if Syaoran-kun does not reach her in time?"

"So, keep people off the beach."

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol said sternly, "perhaps you wish to live out your fantasies through your friend. But this is not an excuse to put her life wantonly in danger."

"What do you mean I want to live out my fantasies through Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's eyes narrowed.

"You've been a good girl all your life. You grew up the way your mother wanted you to, did well in school, did all the good things. But the last time we had lunch with her, even Sonomi-san said you should go into your own thing, not let your life revolve around Sakura. I may not be your close friend but even I feel it's time for me to overstep my boundaries and tell you the truth!"

Tomoyo gaped at him. Eriol never said anything without a purpose, but for him to launch into such a tirade…

"I believe in sexual healing," she said airily.

Now it was Eriol's turn to stare at her. She was avoiding the topic, which meant he'd hit home.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he persisted.

"Syaoran is still a man. You said he had an ex-girlfriend, right?"

"In college, yes, but not exactly, more like, uh…"

"So he _is_ moved by women after all. A Sakura in danger, with him being the hero, would wake him up in more ways than one."

"Isn't it bad enough that you're putting her in a transparent bikini?"

"This conversation gets us nowhere," Tomoyo smiled. "Anyway, here. You can edit parts of it if you like. I'm going to go get some Calbee chips. Then maybe I'll knock off for the night in your spare room."

"Why don't I just charge you rent for my guest room?" Eriol asked sarcastically.

"Sure, whatever," Tomoyo waved a hand as she exited the door.

Eriol sighed. Yes, indeed, they were getting nowhere. And the only hope for maintaining any shred of sanity in the situation they were in was for Syaoran to figure things out. Or so he hoped.

**Continues in Chapter 7 next weekend (preview below)! Please review? I'm trying for shorter chapters but faster updates this time!  
**

**

* * *

**

_(Chapter 7 preview: Sakura and Syaoran get awkward)_

_Sakura walked into the park, looking somber, with Cerberus trailing behind her. She simply nodded at Syaoran then turned to call the Cards they had captured, practicing how to control them._

Is she ignoring me? _Syaoran walked up to her._

_"Um, about this morning…"_

_Not looking at him, she shook her head. "It's okay, don't worry about me," Sakura said softly, then she walked off a bit. "Windy! Take the loose leaves off the trees and pile them in the center of the park!"_

_"Don't interrupt her," Yue said, then set Syaoran to practicing his spells again. There was no more chance to talk to Sakura as he and she practiced spells until midnight._

_Though he was tired, Syaoran went up to Sakura, doggedly determined to talk to her. "I'll walk you home," he offered._

_"Thanks. But Cerberus is with me. Good night." And she walked away without a backward glance. _


	7. Chapter 7

**She Writes His Heart Chapter 7**

**Confusion, Conundrum**

_I don't know what to feel._

Sakura couldn't still her turbulent feelings; they ate away at her as she prepared pancakes and other sweet breakfast items for Kero-chan, who was demanding them like nothing had happened. On one hand she was grateful; they didn't have to dwell on what she had learned from Yukito: the truth about why he was with her.

On the other hand… the truth _sucked_.

How was she supposed to feel better? Granted, Syaoran had been so nice…

_No wait, let's not think of Syaoran now,_ she thought nervously. She didn't think she could face it. So she forced her thoughts to Yukito and tried to analyze what she had missed in their relationship.

Okay, she had known something was wrong; he had never kissed her, save for on the cheek and the hand. But Sakura supposed he was just shy or a very proper gentleman; it did suit Yukito to be so courtly. So the only line of thought left was the unpleasant one: she had read him wrong for so long because she was projecting and forcing her feelings on him.

Was there a way then that she could fix everything? Sakura closed her eyes and sighed; maybe if she opened them again this would be just a dream, and everything would be the way it was before.

It wasn't easy to pretend, though, not when someone she had loved for over a decade not only did not return her love the way she wanted, but had dated her for years on her brother's instigation—to keep other men away from her.

Part of her was furious; the deception was devastating, after all. It was humiliating to know that all those years, she had merely been an obligation for Yukito. What had she missed out on then?

Finally she understood all the subtle and gentle hints Tomoyo had dropped to her, why her best friend seemed disappointed by all the blind dates Sakura had turned down, all the little things her best friend had said to try and reach her over the years that she'd never understood until now. Some time ago Tomoyo had actually used the direct approach: she told Sakura to "stop waiting for someone who moved onto a path you can never follow him on."

Oh what a fool she had been… and worse, she'd been a willing fool. Sakura couldn't even be angry at Yukito; it was her curse to try and see the good intentions of others, to believe in them more than they believed in themselves.

(Except for Syaoran, that was—not that she knew it yet.)

_Am I that unattractive? Am I that stupid? _Sakura had thought Yukito at least cared about her, and had theorized that maybe the reason why he hadn't made a move was out of respect for her brother. There were so many sweet moments she cherished with Yukito, and her memories were filled with him. You can't just forget loving someone that long in a blink of an eye, after all.

She was also angry at her brother. Touya had always been protective; in high school she'd finally realized that he teased her to get a rise out of her. "Only I get to treat Sakura that way," she'd overheard him saying to Yukito once. His love and affection were clumsily expressed, but real; Sakura had always taken comfort in the love she knew she had from him, her father, Tomoyo, and Yukito.

_But did Yukito love me at all? _Sakura wiped away a tear; there was no need to put on a brave front because she was alone, but still… Kero-chan had vanished the moment she began to sniffle after breakfast, the little fink. It appeared he would be useless when it came to emotional turbulence.

Sakura went to the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. Answering machine, yet again. Where was her friend these days? Were they drifting apart? She hadn't seen much of Tomoyo since she started collecting the Cards, and she missed her best friend. She certainly could use a friend to talk to now that everything was confusing and uncertain.

And then there was Syaoran. Funny how her thoughts kept coming back to _him_ for some reason. Sakura shook her head and then realized that in their relationship, she'd benefited more than he had… and the idea shamed her. He was always there to listen, to lend a helping hand… would she even have made it home the other night if not for him?

She deeply appreciated his quiet kindness and concern; he'd never said much but he'd walked her home, stayed with her… and hadn't gotten angry when she tried to kiss him.

_Oh my God I am so selfish! _Sakura hung her head, remembering how she had kissed Syaoran the other night, forcing him to stand in for Yukito. No wonder he'd pushed her away; it must have hurt his feelings, after all, to be used as a substitute for another. Then her brother had gotten the wrong idea and shooed him out of the house, then she hadn't invited him for breakfast… Sakura pressed her forehead against the cool refrigerator door. How could she face him after all she had done?

What did she feel about him? Right now she missed him; his presence kept her calm and she felt safe with him around. But she thought he was attractive too; seeing him up close, lying in his arms… Sakura felt a little confused because she wanted Syaoran to be with her. She liked having him around, and he was such a good friend: patient, calm, kind, and just nice.

Her breath hitched; she had no idea how to deal with that. He hadn't regretted kissing her, right? No, he had been dreaming. The night before, when she had initiated the kiss, he'd pushed her away.

_I'm that unattractive,_ she thought despairingly. _He was dreaming of someone else. And this morning… this morning… He said we're both adults. That means… that means the kiss meant nothing. He…_

_He was just protecting me. Just like Yukito and my brother. Syaoran probably sees me as a little girl, just like they do. I'm just a burden to him, and he's too nice to say anything._

So why did that thought hurt so much? Sakura made her way through the day like a zombie, cleaning her room and the rest of the house so thoroughly that by nightfall, she was exhausted. All she wanted was to collapse in bed and sleep forever. That way she wouldn't have to face the world, right?

"Get up! Lazy! Time to practice with the Cards!" a voice screeched in her ear after what felt like just two minutes of sleep.

"Ho-eh?" Sakura rolled over and covered her head with a pillow. "No…"

"SAKURA!" Kero screamed. No effect; his voice in his plushie form was too small. And so he lifted the pillow, flew to the toilet, poured a glass of cold water, then…

_SPLASH._

"HOE!" Sakura screeched, bolting upright.

"Hoe my foot! Get up and get dressed! We are going to the park to practice!" Kero scolded. "You've been remiss, do you want something nasty to happen the next time a Card shows up? At least the Brat is dedicated to his duties!"

"Brat? Who's the brat?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"The gaki. Li."

"He is not a brat or a gaki," Sakura said as she reluctantly got up, shooting Kero a dirty look. She toweled herself off, dressed in a simple shirt and jeans (and wouldn't Tomoyo have a fit if she knew?) and hauled herself to the park. She wasn't looking forward to facing Syaoran, not after her selfishness the previous night.

* * *

Syaoran trudged towards the park where he and Sakura usually practiced magic. He hadn't seen her since that morning, when they had kissed (not that he objected) and her brother had thrown him out of the house. A text message he'd sent asking if she was okay went unanswered.

Was she angry at him? He fidgeted as he waited under a tree for the others to arrive. His Guardian Yue was the first to come; he set four rolled-up newspapers on top of a metal fence.

"Try to destroy those with a different attack for each," he said by way of greeting.

"But… the others… Sakura…"

"**Now**."

Syaoran blinked; was his Guardian in a bad mood? Then again he always was. So he began with the easiest: a fire spell. He focused on using the blue part of the flame to char the old newspaper quickly, then when it fell into ashes, he struck the next newspaper with a bolt of lightning. As it burned, he used a wind spell to tear up the third newspaper, then…

"Use as little water as possible for the last one," Yue said.

Grunting as he concentrated, Syaoran focused his water attack to soak the folded areas of the newspaper then used a strong jet to rip it apart. Feeling proud of himself, he turned to Yue, who didn't look impressed.

"What?" Syaoran asked defensively.

Yue raised a brow. "You expect praise? Not when you don't deserve it."

Syaoran thought it was unfair; he'd exerted little effort and yet he'd finished the exercise in the blink of an eye.

Without warning, three shadows coalesced into illusion monsters: one was like a dragon, the second was like a tiger, and the last was a female archer about a meter taller than Syaoran. He yelped when she fired a real arrow at him and he barely dodged it.

Yue didn't react, save to say, "Defeat them to dispel them."

_Three in one go? Fuck you, Yue, you inconsiderate prat! _was Syaoran's last thought before he dived behind a park bench to figure out a strategy before fighting the three illusions.

* * *

As Sakura and Kero drew near, she saw Syaoran. He was already training, and she felt embarrassed at being late yet again. She stopped to watch him.

The look of intense concentration actually made him look darker, yet more attractive; his furrowed forehead, his darkened eyes, the way he yelled "Fuuka, shourai!" His tall frame was graceful as he dueled illusions cast by Yue with his sword. It was brilliant, really; he used his wind spell to distract the three into fighting each other.

He was almost pinned down by the tiger, though; Sakura almost cried out but Kero shook his head. "Don't help him. He has to learn on his own."

_He deserves better than me, _Sakura thought sadly as she continued to watch. He was so brave and handsome and powerful; he'd mastered martial arts and his spells with what seemed like the calm ease he always possessed. (Little did she know how hard he'd struggled!)

_And all I did was use him. How disrespectful!_

Sakura knew she couldn't face Syaoran, and decided to keep her distance so that he wouldn't think she was nothing but a selfish user. _I can be strong on my own. I won't burden him again!_

Just then Syaoran lured the archer into a trap; a strange rectangular paper covered with Chinese writing had been concealed in the trees and they shot out lightning as the archer passed between them. Her scream startled the dragon illusion, which attacked the nearby tiger in confusion. Syaoran took advantage of the unholy mess and attacked, dispelling all three quickly.

_He really does deserve better than me and my selfishness, _she thought again, then raised her chin. She would get through this somehow, without making herself an even bigger burden to Syaoran.

* * *

"Yue-san, good evening," Syaoran heard as he stood panting from his exertions.

Sakura walked into the park, looking somber, with Cerberus trailing behind her. She simply nodded at Syaoran then turned to call the Cards they had captured, practicing how to control them.

_Is she ignoring me? _Syaoran walked up to her.

"Um, about this morning…"

Not looking at him, she shook her head. "It's okay, don't worry about me," Sakura said softly, then she walked off a bit. "Windy! Take the loose leaves off the trees and pile them in the center of the park!"

"Don't interrupt her," Yue said, then set Syaoran to practicing his spells again. There was no more chance to talk to Sakura as he and she practiced spells until midnight.

Though he was tired, Syaoran went up to Sakura, doggedly determined to talk to her. "I'll walk you home," he offered.

"Thanks. But Cerberus is with me. Good night."

Syaoran watched as she walked away. He wasn't sure whether he was angry at being ignored, sad over her refusal to talk things over, frustrated about the situation, or confused. Why was she avoiding him? He didn't like it, not one bit, but then he realized he had no right to force her to explain herself.

Just to be sure, he followed Sakura from a distance until she entered her house. She walked home in silence, without saying anything to Kero, and he could have sworn she was crying. Syaoran wanted to call her, but he realized she didn't want his company just then; he gritted his teeth, focused on tailing her from a distance, and once she was safely inside her house, went home himself. His Guardian went missing, just as he thought.

_Why they even bother calling him a Guardian is beyond me, _he thought irritably.

The next night began the same way. He felt a bit wrong-footed the whole time; Sakura was avoiding looking at him. She didn't smile when they met up in the wooded clearing where they practiced their magic, and seemed determinedly focused on her Cards.

Syaoran wanted to apologize, to do anything to get her to just look at him and so maybe they could go back to their easy relationship in the past, but then Yue had barked at him to focus on the lesson.

"Try harder!" Yue yelled at Syaoran, who was balancing himself on a cushion of air as he summoned lightning and a waterspout. All he'd managed to do so far was to electrocute Cerberus by accident (and the little tiger was still furiously cursing in the tree where he'd retreated) and summon a tiny waterspout which had just wet Yue's feathers. He'd at least managed not to get Sakura wet, thankfully; she was practicing with the other cards they'd already captured and from what he could see, she was doing very well with them.

"I _am_ trying, dammit!" Syaoran yelled back. But his lapse in concentration almost cost him; he lost control of the air cushion momentarily. He managed to get it back under control only to be wiped out by the giant waterspout he'd suddenly conjured by accident.

As Syaoran stood up, spluttering and shaking water out of his hair, he gritted his teeth. He was tired of hearing Yue say he wasn't exerting himself; Syaoran felt he'd done well, mastering his major spells for fire, water, wind, and lightning in two nights, and the martial arts attacks in a few weeks but his Guardian had merely said he wasn't trying hard enough.

Then he felt it.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

"What?" Sakura turned at the last second, and barely avoided being knocked down by something very black and dark. "Clow Card!"

"I know!" Syaoran quickly summoned his sword then, "Kashin shourai!" It was a strong fire spell, but the darkness swallowed it. Syaoran quickly racked his brains, then, "It's Shadow!"

"Took you long enough to recognize it!" Cerberus snapped at him.

_Thunder will illuminate and weaken the thing, _Syaoran decided. But the Card went for Sakura again, swiping at her and cutting her sleeve in the process of knocking her down.

"Shit!" Syaoran yelled. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah," Sakura gasped. "But I…"

"Raitei shourai!" Syaoran called angrily. Why was the damned Card ignoring him and going only for Sakura? He ran to stand in front of her as his lightning spell struck the Shadow card.

Shadow seemed to shake off the spell, then it lashed out at Sakura yet again. Syaoran blocked the blow, but was lashed across the cheek and arm rather viciously.

"Damn!" Syaoran lashed back with a vicious lightning spell. It made Shadow back off; the Card staggered.

"Syaoran! You're bleeding!" Sakura's eyes were wide open.

"Never mind that," he called back. "Get behind me!"

"No! I won't let it hurt you…"

"And I'm not letting it hurt _you_, dammit!" Syaoran roared. He then cast a lightning and fire spell simultaneously, and he felt the magic leaving him, making him a little dizzy; something struck him and he looked down to see he'd been hit in the chest, and the wound was bleeding. _Oh shit._

"Wait! Do that again!" Sakura yelled. "Fire and lightning both!"

Syaoran instinctively obeyed Sakura who, as it turned out, had had the brilliant idea of channeling Syaoran's lightning and fire into a circle around the Card, and when the brilliance weakened Shadow, she sealed it. But the effort forced Syaoran to his knees, and he leaned against a nearby tree, panting.

The Card floated towards her, and she merely pocketed it quickly then ran to Syaoran.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Syaoran breathed; now that the adrenalin rush was over, he was feeling the pain, and he knew he'd have to drag himself home. It wasn't like his Guardian was going to bother helping him, he was sure.

"No you're not," Sakura said, as she used a small flashlight to examine his wounds. "Let's go to the hospital."

"Y-you go home. I'll be fine. Really," Syaoran said as he stood up.

"But Syaoran…"

He almost gasped when, as he straightened up, the pain from the wound below his ribs shot through him. "Good night, Sakura."

"No."

"What?"

Sakura looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I was so bothersome to you and then I… I couldn't face you yesterday, not after what I did and what my onii-chan did."

"It's nothing," Syaoran said. "I'm sorry I kissed you…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Syaoran realized how they sounded, and winced when Sakura blinked. She'd taken it the wrong way—she thought he didn't like the kiss!

"Um, me too," she said as her eyes dropped. "But let's go to the hospital. Okay?" She cast Windy to carry them both to the edge of the clearing, where she hailed a cab to rush Syaoran to the nearest hospital just a few minutes away.

He was relieved they were talking again, but disturbed at the many misunderstandings that seemed to be sprouting between them lately. Why did it have to be that way?

At the hospital's emergency room, the cut on Syaoran's cheek was declared superficial, and bandaged. His arm wound was cleaned, but he needed two little stitches for the one on his stomach.

"You'll have a little scar, sorry about that. If you model though you can cover it with makeup," the perky young doctor named Isuzu said. "Shame, such a nice body you have." She winked at Sakura. "Lucky girl!"

Syaoran blushed hard; what was the doctor saying?

"Keep changing the dressing twice a day for a week. Use iodine and this antiseptic powder. Do you jog or exercise?"

"Um," and Syaoran wondered if learning elemental spells counted, "I sort of, uh, yeah. Why?"

"Until the stitches fall off, no exercise, okay? I just want to be careful."

"Um…" _So how do you tell a Clow card not to show up for a week? _Syaoran wondered. "Okay."

"How did you get these wounds?" the perky young doctor Isuzu asked Syaoran.

Syaoran began to stammer, but Sakura beat him to it.

"Um, we were, ah, walking in the park… yes! Then, uh, then these guys came and he fought them off."

Syaoran's jaw dropped at the bold lie, a gesture misinterpreted by Dr. Isuzu.

"Dear me, don't be ashamed with your girlfriend. That was a brave thing!"

"No… I… we're not..." This time Syaoran stopped himself before he could say something that might hurt Sakura. "It was nothing," he finally muttered. "Just as long as she's safe."

"If you were mugged, we can help you file a police report," Dr. Isuzu invited, her hand on the phone.

"N-no!" Sakura squeaked. "I mean, uh, we…"

As she was panicking, Syaoran stepped in. "It was dark, and I don't think we could identify him... I mean, them."

The doctor gave them a wise look, indicating she knew they weren't telling the truth but she would let it go for now. "All right then."

As they walked out, Syaoran insisted on hailing a cab to take Sakura home. As they sat in the back seat, he was surprised when her hand crept into his.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said quietly.

"So am I," he grinned weakly.

"I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad. I was just confused and I didn't know what to say to you…"

"Don't apologize, please, it was my fault…"

"… but Syaoran, that was rude of me, after you helped me by staying with me that night…"

"… it was nothing, really, please, Sakura…"

"… it was selfish of me…"

Boldly, Syaoran placed a finger on Sakura's lips.

"I'm the one who's sorry. Not because I kissed you, but because I did it without your permission. Forgive me."

"I kissed you too," Sakura said, her head bowed, "in place of Y-Yukito. I'm sorry I used you that way."

There was a small, sad silence between then; they looked at each other for a while, then Syaoran decided he ought to say something.

"Why don't we just put this behind us?" he said. _Please let her agree, please please please,_ he pleaded in his head.

She looked surprised then she smiled-how he had missed that smile!-and nodded. "Okay! I promise!" And she held out her pinky.

Syaoran smiled. "That's such a…" cute thing so like you, he thought, but he prevented himself from saying it as it might sound condescending. "Er… a pinky promise?"

"Mm-hm!" Sakura nodded.

"Okay. Then may a thousand needles prick my eye if I lie," Syaoran said solemnly as they linked pinkies and shook on it.

To his surprise; they had arrived at her place. "Friends again," she said.

"Always were," Syaoran said, though he was slow to smile. Was that really all they would ever be? He asked the driver to wait and escorted her to her door.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Thanks to you, yes," Sakura said, then after a small hesitation, she tiptoed up and kissed his cheek.

Syaoran was momentarily stunned, but he grasped her hand, pulled her closer then kissed her cheek as well.

"Good night," he said softly.

Sakura grinned. "See you tomorrow!" She closed the door, and Syaoran looked at it forlornly for a while before walking back to the cab.

He didn't see as Sakura leaned against the doorframe inside the house and touched her lips. Why had she wished for him to kiss her there again? Why had that kiss on the cheek been so hard for her to give, and why had his kiss on her cheek such a pleasant surprise?

For his part, Syaoran walked into his apartment with a silly grin on his face. _Friends with cheek-kissing benefits? I can take that,_ he thought, as he absently changed into a shirt sans shorts, used shaving cream to wash his face, and forgot to set his alarm.

Neither knew that they both wanted to be alone together, again, to find out where the whole thing was going.

**Continues in Chapter 8  
**

* * *

I apologize for saying this; please know I mean no offense. But it does feel disheartening to get fewer reviews than those stories which are not proofread for grammar and spelling, and which feature OOC characters. The message I'm getting is obviously that my story isn't good enough. I appreciate constructive criticism; so do tell me what's missing the mark so I can fix it?

I appreciate all those who have reviewed, and you guys know I thank you personally through PM because if you could take a few seconds to review then I certainly can invest a few seconds to thank you (hugs my reviewers, and to anonymous reviewers, please let me thank you here). You're the only reason I kept going, honestly.

But I had to say this, because FFN writers do live for reviews; we don't get paid, we don't really get anything for devoting hours to drafting and revising per chapter. Can you really blame us for giving up on a story if only a few people want to read it? I don't believe in holding my chapters hostage for X amount of reviews, but I confess that the lack of reviews does not inspire updates. Anyway if worse comes to worst I'll just finish the story in my Livejournal and leave the link here. Sorry if this bothers you but it's really been bothering me too; if I'm doing that badly, please let me know. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**She Writes His Heart Chapter 8: Discoveries**

_**Notes and preview at end of chapter! I heart you all!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eriol covered his ears as Tomoyo let out a loud "KAWAII!" She was reviewing the footage she'd shot of Sakura and Syaoran fighting Shadow in the park.

"Look at how they move! Syaoran is so sexy, protecting Sakura, my graceful sweet angel of light!" she squealed.

"And how are you going to explain your presence in the park in the dead of night with a low-light sensitive camera?" Eriol asked, one brow raised.

"Do you really think Sakura is going to ask?" Tomoyo shot back. "I'll just show her this and she'll have to let me join her during her outings to film card captures!"

"I'm not worrying about Sakura," Eriol said quietly.

Tomoyo looked at him, then turned away. She knew he meant Syaoran, so she blithely said, "Syaoran won't ask too many questions, yay!"

"Look," and Eriol sat beside her. "Why are you so obsessed with this? And don't try changing the subject because I'm not going to let it go this time."

A long silence stretched between them. Tomoyo fidgeting, and Eriol calmly looking at her.

"How long does it take for you to trust me and open up to me?" Eriol asked gently. "And don't change the topic…"

"You already said that," Tomoyo said, a small smile on her lips.

"Fine. Let me speculate then. Could it be that you wish you were Sakura?"

Again an awkward silence, then, "I just want her to be happy."

"I imagine that she would prefer to be able to talk to her best friend about her heartache over Yukito Tsukishiro, yes?" Eriol figured this would hit a sore spot, since he knew Sakura's calls to Tomoyo were being routed to voice mail, and her messages were receiving "K n prb" answers from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he challenged.

Just as Eriol expected, she smiled a big fake smile then asked him, "Do you want cookies? It's the first time you're staying over at my place. We should celebrate!"

He stood up to move closer to her. "Tomoyo-san…"

She stood up and sailed to the kitchen. "Chocolate chip! Coming up with milk!"

Eriol sighed and sat down again. This wasn't easy for him, being caught up in the whirlwind that was Tomoyo. But patience was the key. She was acting differently from her normal self-possessed countenance for a reason, and he wanted to help her.

_Perhaps it's time to let some of our plans go wrong? _He thought.

A mischievous smile lit up his face. He closed his eyes and began to work some complex magic, involving the latest issue of Kawaii, email alerts for subscribers and buyers of Kawaii, Yukito Tsukishiro's stove (don't ask), and Sakura's alarm clock.

It was time for surprises… and if anything, surprises were what Eriol loved most in the world.

* * *

Sakura walked to the office, a bounce in her step after she'd been woken up too early. She could have sworn she had set her alarm for 7:30 a.m., but it went off at 6:45. Unable to go back to sleep, Sakura decided to prepare for the day. Since it was such a nice day, she went to work early, walking through the cool streets of Tokyo to her office. She greeted shopkeepers as she passed, getting happy "Good morning!"s in return.

To her surprise she'd gotten a call that morning from Yukito. He'd not offered an apology for what happened several days earlier; instead he had cheerfully informed her that he had planned to bring her cookies as a surprise that morning, but since his oven had mysteriously burned them all, he would drop by her office tomorrow instead. "Share them with Li-kun," he said. "Fudge cookies, I know you like them!"

Sakura had been too stunned to say anything except "Okay," and Yukito had hung up after a carefree goodbye.

Even though she still felt a little hurt over what happened with Yukito, Sakura realized that she needed to grow up a bit more. She'd realized Touya and Yukito were lovers; it stung a bit, to be honest, to know that both had been lying to her all that time. But in a way Sakura also realized, on her own, that she had been lucky; she'd seen her friend Naoko in the throes of heartbreak in the past, and had hoped it would never happen to her.

Plus, Yukito was, after all, the false form of Syaoran's guardian Yue. Sakura understood that she had a duty to perform. What was that Kero had said, after all? That gathering the Cards and mastering them meant preventing the disaster of the world? _I may not have asked for it,_ she thought, _but it is my duty to see things through._

Besides, she was happy to have her good friend Syaoran be there for her. He'd forgiven her for what happened the other night, and she felt happy and safe with him. _I am so lucky,_ Sakura thought cheerfully. _I have good friends, a good life, and things will turn out well, I'm sure! It would be ungrateful of me not to appreciate my blessings!_

Of course in the classic tradition of clueless denial, Sakura had taken the kissing incident with Syaoran in stride. Tomoyo would have been livid to see that particular development. But Sakura's mind refused to handle more than one emotional crisis at a time, and she did not want to dwell on her confused feelings for Syaoran.

Speaking of which, she could see him looking furtive as he stood under the awning before Kinokuiya, a comics, newspaper, book, and magazine store.

"Syaoraaaan-kun! Ohayo!" she called cheerily.

Syaoran stiffened, turned thirty shades of red, and dropped the paper bag he was holding. "Ah… ohayo… um…" he stammered.

Sakura grinned as she looked down. "Ne, Syaoran, is that a dirty magazine?" she teased him.

He practically prickled up and began backing up against the wall. "N-no! I… ah, um…"

She bent down to pick up the package. "May I?"

Syaoran looked positively terrified, and Sakura cocked her head curiously. "Um, I was just kidding. Are you okay?"

His jaws were working but no sound was coming out, and Sakura was afraid he would pass out. "Here," she said softly as she handed the package back to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you."

He relaxed, but Sakura couldn't help but think of how cute he was when he got flustered.

"No, I… it's not…" With a look of defeat he bowed his head, took out the magazine, and handed it to her with the air of one making a sacrifice. "I don't know if you'll believe me but I was doing research. I got the alert that this issue was coming out early, so… er…"

"Kawaii?" Sakura took the magazine. "May I?" She indicated the thin plastic film covering it.

"S-sure," Syaoran said.

She ripped it open, stuffing the mess into a nearby trashcan, then saw that there was a cartoon boy on the cover… who looked exactly like Syaoran. "Xiao Long: What will happen to him now? Find out in this month's chapter of 'Captors' by the super amazing four woman comic team Lamplight!"

The drawing of the boy captured Syaoran's features perfectly, like he'd actually sat for it. In it his brown eyes were fierce but there was something kind and gentle in them somehow.

"Oh, wow," Sakura breathed. "Is this your secret?" She turned sparkling eyes on him. "You model for him, don't you? You know the Lamplight people? So cool!"

"I…" Of all the reactions she could have, this was the last one Syaoran would have thought she'd have. "No, I don't," he said after taking a deep breath. "I don't even know where the Lamplight office is… although I might visit them soon enough."

"So this is coincidence?" Sakura asked.

"I… I don't know. I wanted to know what happened next," Syaoran said.

Seeing the look on his face, Sakura said, "I get the feeling there's more to this."

"There is." Syaoran quickly summarized the SkyPhenomenon fanfic—even though he'd already told her about it before, she seemed to have forgotten. "The fanfic follows the manga faithfully, so I thought that maybe I could find out what might happen to us next."

"So why were you hiding it?" Sakura asked curiously as Syaoran stuffed the magazine back into the bag and they began to walk to work.

"People will laugh," Syaoran said ruefully. "You don't expect a guy my age to be into this kind of thing." After some hesitation he told her what had happened when he'd accidentally bought a porn magazine to cover "Kawaii."

Sakura laughed heartily. "Sorry, sorry," she gasped, holding up a hand. "It was funny. I'm not making fun of you."

_As if I could take offense where you're involved_, Syaoran thought, and he smiled a bit. "It's okay. It was stupid. But I feel like I have to keep an eye on it, so that I don't end up feeling like someone's controlling me, you know?"

"But it's you!" Sakura declared. "It makes sense. Magic is what's at work here, with you, me, the Cards, our Guardians… My brother once said there is no such thing as coincidence… um…" She looked at him sheepishly; she'd forgotten what came next.

"There is no such thing as coincidence… only destiny." Syaoran finished softly.

"Hoe, how do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"Because that's what Fa Ying's brother Yoya always says," Syaoran said. "Now if he has an ex-girlfriend named Misaki Kaho who was his middle school teacher, I will be seriously afraid…"

The look in Sakura's eyes stopped him. "Oh no."

"Her name was Kaho Mizuki," Sakura said softly. "I didn't know about that until I entered college and Yukito-san mentioned it. But yes, they met and fell in love when he was fifteen, then she left."

"She said she was going to study abroad, didn't she?" Syaoran said very softly. "And she was his student teacher, not a full teacher. She taught math. Did she have long reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes?"

"Yes on all counts, and she was beautiful; she substituted for one of my math classes once."

"She went to England," Syaoran continued.

Sakura nodded.

"Is your father an archaeologist who teaches at Tokyo University? Was your mother's name Nadeshiko, and did she die when you were three years old? Does your best friend's mother run a toy and electronics factory?"

Sakura, who suddenly looked a bit afraid and lost, nodded at Syaoran. "Was that all in the manga as well?"

Syaoran nodded. "Are you sure you don't have relatives who are writers for Lamplight?"

"No, my only living relatives are on my mother's side."

"Because your dad was raised in an orphanage," Syaoran said.

"Why is that story so… so real?" Sakura asked softly. Her hand crept into his, and he held it reassuringly.

"Well so far the story hasn't delved into my background yet. If Xiao Long has four sisters and a scary mom, and he lives on Victoria Peak in Hong Kong, well, I'll be worried," Syaoran tried for a little humor, but it didn't make Sakura smile; she opened her eyes wider, looking apprehensive.

"Hey… it's all right," he said quietly. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

She set her chin then asked, "Do you have the rest of the Captors manga? In tankoubon form?"

"I do, why?"

"Can I read them? As soon as work lets out?"

"Sure, but I have to go home to get them…"

"I'll go with you." A determined look was in Sakura's eyes.

"S-sure," Syaoran said, although he could feel a bit of a blush creeping towards his ears. The thought of Sakura at his place gave him a thrill, but also scared him.

Suddenly Sakura hugged him; Syaoran realized he looked silly, all stiff and unresponsive as a beautiful girl hugged him. He slowly placed his arms around her as well, then tentatively, he hugged back.

"S-Sakura?"

She looked up at him. "I'm so confused. I don't really know where this is going and what's happening and why it's happening to us. But with you around, I… I feel better."

"Don't worry," Syaoran placed a hand on her head. "I'm here."

"Thank you, so much," she said fervently. "You don't even have to do this for me…"

He shook his head. "I do," he said firmly, then he smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura's sunny smile came back, and Syaoran smiled as well. Hand in hand they walked to the office, both feeling better about their strange lives.

* * *

"Team-building? We have a budget for that?" Sakura asked curiously. She and Syaoran had been swept into a meeting as soon as they arrived at the office, leaving her and Syaoran no time to confer further about the SkyPhenomena fanfic.

The meeting, which included her, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu Mihara, and Yamazaki Takashi, had been about the audit strategies they were going to use on the wellness centers their company supplied and oversaw. Now her best friend Tomoyo stood up, and made her announcement: since they were a new team, and it was summer, they had been given a seaside trip to work on team bonding and to plan the audit strategies for the fiscal year.

"Indeed we do, Sakura-chan," Syaoran's friend—well, it was the closest term, since the strangely antagonistic Syaoran and the playfully mysterious and mischievous Eriol seemed to get along nonetheless—Eriol said. "Okinawa is famous for its beaches, and we've got a company discount for the flight to Ishigaki, from which we proceed to the island that's been reserved for us by our supervisor Meilin."

"Ooh, I like the beach," Takashi Yamazaki enthused. "Did you guys know that on beaches you can have locked door murder mysteries? And there are many ghosts as a result of those mysteries?"

"No… way," Sakura breathed. Her eyes were wide and fearful, Syaoran noted.

"Oh but it is perfect for mysteries and ghosts and spirits. The isolation, the remoteness, the… OW!"

Yamazaki's girlfriend Chiharu Mihara had smacked him on the side of his head.

"Stop the lies," she said with the air of someone who's heard it a hundred times too often.

"But it's true," Yamazaki grinned.

Sakura, sitting next to Syaoran, gripped the edge of her seat. He looked at her sympathetically, then changed the topic.

"How many days? What activities do we have planned, so we can prepare materials?" Syaoran asked. "What's the expected output?"

Eriol, with a tiny glance and grin at Tomoyo, brought out the agenda for the three days of team building, with a bonus day for them to do whatever they liked. "We leave Friday morning at the Narita airport…"

"This Friday? But it's Wednesday!" Sakura gasped, as she glanced at Syaoran.

"The sooner, the better," Tomoyo twittered. "I can help you pack, if you like!"

"Uh… Thursday night? Sure," Sakura said slowly.

"Don't forget to pack a jacket," Yamazaki said innocently.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because if you're alone in your cabin, it sometimes suddenly gets cold… and fingers of ice can touch you," he said in a low voice.

Chiharu smacked him, Sakura breathed a small "hoe!" and Eriol stifled his laughter. Syaoran rolled his eyes, and as the meeting progressed, he deflected all talk of ghosts by sticking to the agenda like glue.

"So do we meet at the airport?" Syaoran asked.

"No we assemble in front of the office at 6 a.m.," Eriol said, and Sakura gave a tiny groan. So early!

"We'll be taking a van, and I have a driver, so nobody worry," Tomoyo said. To Sakura she said, "You can sleep over the night before, so you won't be late."

"Oh, thanks!" Sakura smiled. Then softly, "I miss you, Tomoyo-chan."

A brief pang of guilt shot through Tomoyo but she pushed it aside and grinned at her cousin and best friend. "Me too! We have lots to talk about!"

The meeting progressed sort of smoothly. If Yamazaki so much as began with "I hear that in the resort…" Syaoran would leap into the conversation with "… ah yes, you're right, Yamazaki, resorts are conducive to creativity. Like in agenda item 6, in which we are supposed to create a system of overlaps for reviews. Why not make teams of two which rotate with each outlet, thereby providing backup and a system of double checks?"

Tomoyo, with a big smile on her face, said, "I couldn't agree more, Li-kun. That's why teams will room together."

"Oh brother," Syaoran cast a glance at Yamazaki, then at Eriol. "Either way I register my protest…"

"But Li-kun, there are six of us. Surely you see the advantage of doing audits in unisex pairs?"

Syaoran had the feeling he was being trapped, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how. "Yeeesss," he drew out the word. "Women are better at getting positive responses and cooperation from both sexes, especially during investigation, and we guys are better at getting obedience…"

"Exactly. So here's the list of partners, and to speed up the bonding process, you and your partner will be roommates on the island!"

Syaoran looked at the list, then turned red. It read:

**Partners/Assigned Room **

_Daidouji – Hiiragizawa / Cabin A_

_Kinomoto – Li / Cabin B_

_Mihara – Takashi / Cabin C_

Tomoyo barely avoided casting a triumphant look at Eriol; she could hear him sighing in exasperation behind her. She had discussed this with Meilin earlier, and Meilin had given her full permission… without Eriol's knowledge.

"Is everyone OK with their partner?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

Syaoran and Sakura had turned red, but then Sakura realized, if any Cards showed up, it meant she and Syaoran wouldn't have to excuse themselves or lie to someone else. Quickly, she piped up, "Yeah, no problem!"

Syaoran didn't know whether to faint for joy or to have a nosebleed. To be in such intimate contact with Sakura for five days and four nights… it could be heaven or it could be hell. But when Sakura gave him a "you know why!" look, he nodded. "Okay by me," he said faintly.

To cover up his awkwardness, he harried the meeting along, and soon they were finished. As the others drifted back to their parts of the office, Syaoran felt a small tug on his sleeve. It was Sakura.

"Thanks for not letting Yamazaki-kun scare me," she said.

"It was nothing," he said gruffly, but when Sakura giggled, he let the corners of his lips turn up into a smile. Only Sakura could bring that out in him.

"You're a really nice guy," she said. "I don't mind rooming with you 'cause I know you won't be mean or say I look fat in my bathing suit. Let's just keep the toilet clean and we're good. Ne?"

"Uh, sure," Syaoran said. "I won't be a pig, I promise."

Sakura giggled. "It's impossible to imagine you as a pig. So, about that fanfic thing? It's lunchtime, so we can talk about it in private."

Syaoran then printed out the fanfic and showed it to Sakura, who read through it as fast as she could (which was slower than Syaoran's pace, he was amused to note).

"Hoe…" she breathed as she stored the pages under her desk after a quick lunch of cold noodles and tuna sashimi. "It's everything that's happened to us," she whispered.

"I know. And if you click on the profile," he reached over to Sakura's mouse to move it, "you'll see that there's no way to contact the author."

"I see." Sakura looked thoughtful, then before she could say anything else, Meilin's voice pierced the air.

"Kinomoto! Li! Get your butts over to my area!" she barked.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Syaoran, who smiled back, and they headed for their boss' table. She gave them assignments that took them to opposite ends of the building for the rest of the day, then once they were gone, summoned Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So, are your beach plans complete?"

"Yep," Tomoyo proudly grinned.

"Ah but a cute complication." Meilin drew up an image on her screen. "Look at this."

"Oh wow," Tomoyo breathed. Eriol grinned; obviously his way was working. Tomoyo's way had little of the subtlety he liked.

On screen was a frame from a security camera in the lobby, showing Sakura and Syaoran walking into the building together hand in hand.

"But they're walking like children holding hands, not like lovers," Eriol needled Meilin and Tomoyo.

"Nonetheless it is a start," Meilin declared.

"It takes too long. Make Eriol agree with my plans," Tomoyo wheedled Meilin.

"And what are they?"

"I just release Watery while they're alone," Eriol said.

"Yours?" Meilin looked at Tomoyo.

"Watery steals Sakura's bikini, all of it, so Syaoran must come and cover her naked body with his own. He feels the growing heat, and is unable to resist the urge to kiss her in the water… and right there, our Card Mistress discovers the flush of first love, her first kiss, and the first time to make love in the arms of the man destined to be her lover and protector," Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Hell no," Eriol crossed his arms.

A dangerous gleam appeared in Meilin's eyes. "Whatever happens, I don't care as long as they get the Cards. Now make sure I get footage of your pervy plans on the island either way!"

**Continues in Chapter 9, up in a week or so!**

* * *

**Notes:**

"Kawaii" means "cute". The manga version of SxS fighting Shadow was the first time he showed protectiveness towards her, and he blushed when she was bandaging his arm. I know Tomoyo first caught Sakura on camera as early as Fly in the series, but well, excuse some leeway here.

I know the Eriol/Tomoyo relationship is slooooooow as molasses here, but there WILL be ExT (using, unfortunately, the tired old cliché of Kaho breaking up with him. Sorry).

Sakura may be dense but in both the manga and anime, when Yukito tells her he has someone else she loves, she quickly figures out who it is.

Ohayo: good morning/good day

Tankoubon: Pocket sized editions of manga that collect several chapters. Do you know that when people sell off their used manga in Tokyo, it often fetches only 10-100 yen at best? They sell their collections off due to lack of space at home; real estate is very expensive!

* * *

I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. I'm sorry if I scared some of you, but the reason why I hesitated was because I've seen people complain in their stories of "so many hits, so few reviews," and a reviewer pointed out, "It might simply mean they read your chapter and think it's not good enough." She had a point, and that's why I was so scared I was doing badly.

I'd like to ask for a new beta, please? My old beta is busy with two jobs (good luck, Twilight Kisses!). I need someone who knows the series well, who isn't afraid to tell me I'm rushing the story or am being corny or whatever, and can read fast? Please do PM me if you can do this? I intend to make updates regularly so I know I'm asking for a commitment, but if anyone wants to help, please let me know, thanks!

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 9** (in which Syaoran finally gets to read the SkyPhenomena chapter he got scared over a few chapters back):

"_Would you like some tea?" Syaoran was proud that his voice didn't quiver._

_Sakura was examining what he had hung on the wall. "Yes, please, thanks so much!" She pointed at one family portrait. In it was a tall, regal looking woman with jet-black hair, porcelain skin, and rosy cheeks. She was in traditional costume, as were the four girls with different hairstyles who sat in front of her. A tiny Syaoran wearing a green kung fu outfit stared out of the photo._

"_Oh! You were so cute!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran thanked the gods he was in the kitchen and couldn't see him blush._

"_Ne, Syaoran, where's your dad?" she asked when he returned with the tea tray._

"_He died when I was seven," Syaoran said as he poured tea into white cups. "Here," and he pointed to another photograph which had been hidden in a cabinet. "That's my father, Xing Bao Li."_

_Xing Bao was a well-muscled version of Syaoran, Sakura noted. He stood tall, and his arm was draped over Syaoran's mother's shoulders. His eyes were black, though, and his hair was shorter than Syaoran's._

"_He's just as handsome as you," Sakura said wonderingly. "And your mom is absolutely beautiful."_

_She says I'm handsome._

"_N-what do you mean?"_

_Sakura smiled. "You're very handsome, you know?"_

_To cover his embarrassment, Syaoran marched into the kitchen and asked, "Do you like custard cake?"_


End file.
